Different Road, Same Journey
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: AU Story. What if Mary Shannon didn't join the the US Marshal Service? What happens when US Marshal Marshall Mann transfers to New Jersey and is put in charge of tracking down Brandi's boyfriend, Chuck? Even in a different life, are Mary and Marshall destined to be friends or more?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I have other stories to finish but since I've completed 'A Point To Be Made' I'm sure you wouldn't mind a new one. This is an AU fic, it's set in New Jersey, Marshall is still a US Marshal but not Wit-Sec and Mary never joined. **

**Different Road, Same Journey **

Mary walked around Brandi's kitchen, rolling her eyes before joining her in the living room. "Seriously, Squish when was the last time you cleaned up around here?"

"I've been busy." Her sister shrugged.

"And Chuckles can't help out why?"

Brandi sighed and dropped down onto the couch. "I don't know where Chuck is."

Mary frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He hasn't been home in over a week." Brandi replied.

"Well, where has he gone?"

"He said he had some kind of job….He'll probably be back in a few days."

Mary shook her head a little but could not be bothered with another fight about whether Chuck was good enough or not. Brandi claimed to love her boyfriend and insisted that he was a good guy but all Mary could see was a drugged up loser who took advantage of her sister. Not that there was a lot of take advantage of; Brandi went from job to job, never sticking to one for very long. Always relying on Mary to bail her out when she ran out of money and needed to pay the rent or buy some food but then she wasn't doing much better. She worked at a local bar and while the money wasn't great, she was able to pick up enough shifts during the day and night to get by.

"Well, I need to get to work…" Mary told her.

"Thanks for the food." Brandi gestured to the bag of groceries that Mary had brought with her.

"Don't eat it all at once…" She advised. "I don't get paid again for another two weeks."

Mary was halfway to the door when it was suddenly kicked down.

"US Marshal!" Someone yelled as men stormed into the small apartment.

Brandi screamed and jumped up, grabbing hold of Mary who automatically lifted her arms in the air.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed, watching as even more people entered and started searching.

"Us Marshal Service, Ma'am." One of them stopped in front of the women and handed them a warrant. "We're looking for a Charles Johnston…Does he live here?"

"Yes." Brandi answered, still clutching onto Mary. "But he isn't here."

"Do you know where he is?"

"He's away working…He didn't tell me where."

"Look, it's in your best interest to help us here…" Another marshal joined them but the first guy held up his hand to stop him mid-sentence.

"Are either of Brandi Shannon?"

"She is." Mary nodded her head towards the other woman. "I'm her sister."

"Right, well Miss Shannon, we suspect your boyfriend is involved with a pretty serious drug cartel…We are going to search the apartment and we are also going to need to ask you some questions."

"But….but I didn't do anything." Brandi started to cry.

"Is she under arrest?" Mary asked.

"No, Ma'am…" He replied.

"Not yet, anyway." The marshal from before muttered from behind him.

"Mary." Brandi looked at her desperately.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Look, Marshal…"

"Mann."

"Excuse me?"

"US Marshal Mann." He told her and gestured for them both to take a seat.

"Whatever…" She pushed Brandi back down on the couch but stayed standing. "Is this going to take long?"

"It depends what we find." He shrugged. "Now, excuse me…I'll be with you as soon as I can."

Mary muttered a curse under her breath as he walked away. She pulled out her cell phone to call her boss and tell him she was going to be late.

**XxXxX**

Mary had had Friday night off…The first Friday night she wouldn't have to work since she had started at the bar six months ago. Except now she had to work it to make up for missing her shift while she dealt with Brandi and the US Marshal Service. Turned out her sister wasn't in any trouble but Chuck was and no one could get hold of him. What made things worse, was that Brandi was too scared to stay at the apartment and temporally moved in with her.

She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes at a group of men laughing and talking loudly in the corner. They obviously had too much already and looked like they weren't leaving anytime soon. She headed down to the other end of the bar towards a customer waiting but stopped half way when she saw who it was.

"US Marshal Mann…" She said approaching him, causing him to look up. "Didn't think this was your kind of place."

"Miss Shannon." He greeted with a small smile then nodded towards the group of men in the corner. "Colleague's birthday celebration."

"Ah, should have known they were law enforcement." She replied. "Want another?"

"Orange juice, please." He slid his empty glass across to her.

"Orange juice? Wow, you really know how to let your hair down."

"I'm driving." He explained. "Also, early morning tomorrow…"

"Right." She handed him his drank. "Bad people to catch and innocent women to terrorize?"

"Terrorize?" He repeated amused. "I think, I pretty nice considering."

"Well because of your little raid yesterday, I now have my sister sleeping on my couch." She told him. "And speaking of which, any news on Chuckles?"

"All I can say is he's a person of interest that we're eager to speak with." Marshall answered. "Not a fan of his then?"

"All I can say is he's a person made of scum that I'm eager to punch in the face."

Marshall actually laughed out loud and shook his head a little, watching as she moved down the bar to serve another customer. He watched her work, knowing he should probably rejoin his team but he didn't feel like he fitted in. He had only been in New Jersey for three months and was still trying to find his way. It didn't help that he was the one put in charge of the Spanky Carson case despite being new. He could tell a few of his colleagues were not happy with being over looked.

"So, where you from?" Mary appeared, this time placing a bowl of bar snacks in front of him.

"What makes you think I'm not from around here?"

"The accent for one and the boots." She replied. She had noticed them the day before too. "What the deal with them anyway? You're not in the wild wild west."

"I'm from Phoenix but recently transferred from Albuquerque in New Mexico." He answered. "And I like my boots…Plus they're a conversation starter."

"Yeah right…"

"Did you or did you not just start a conversation about them?" He asked smugly.

She stared at him for a few seconds before narrowing her eyes. "Shut up."

He laughed again as she walked away but the next time she came back, she was carrying a drink and moved from behind the bar and sat beside him.

He raised an eyebrow at her in question and she just shrugged. "I'm on a break…You might as well entertain me…We don't get my cowboys around here."

"Entertain you how exactly?" He asked warily.

"Relax, marshal…We're just chatting here." She placed her drink on the bar. "What made you come to New Jersey?"

"Family." He answered. "Work keeps me busy and I don't get chance to see them much while I was living so far away."

"Jesus, maybe we should have swapped lives…I would do anything to get away from my family."

"You don't get on then?"

"You met my sister…She's a trouble magnet and my mother is just bad." Mary told him. "But let me guess, you seem like you're the kind of guy that enjoying seeing your family…That you actually like them."

"I may even love them." Marshall replied teasingly.

She rolled her eyes. "Bet you're a mommy's boy as well."

"You get that from me admitting I love my family?" He tilted his head slightly.

"Are you denying it?"

A smile spread across his face. "Do you know any man that would admit being a mommy's boy?"

She shrugged. "I never met a US marshal in New Jersey wearing cowboy boots before."

"Well, my mom and I have a normal mother and son relationship." He claimed.

"Huh, somehow I don't believe you." She replied. "I mean, you've moved all the way out here to be with your family…"

"Ah but I didn't say what family members." He cut in, teasingly. "My parents are still in Phoenix…My brother and his family lives here."

"Oh." She said in surprise. "Long way to come for just your brother."

He shrugged. "I needed a change…Start over and my brother knew there was an opening in the Marshal office here, so…"

"He's law enforcement too?"

"Yup…Got a family full of Marshals." Marshall replied proudly. "Fifth generation."

"Wow, must be a fun family reunion then."

"It is actually..." He started to say but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Excuse me…"

Mary watched him pull it out and groan when he saw the caller ID.

"Who is it? The wife?" She questioned, unable to resist digging for information.

"This isn't going to help my argument but it's my mother." He admitted.

Mary laughed loudly and he shot her a look.

"Mom, hi…" He answered. "No, I'm not at home…"

Mary continued to laugh. "Oh man, you are such a mommy's boy."

"That was nothing, Mom…" Marshall glared at her but she could see he was fighting a smile.

She watched as he moved away from her to finish of his phone call. She had to admit, he was cute although he wasn't her normal type. There was something about him that drew Mary to him and she couldn't put her finger on it. Not that it would matter anyway, she would probably never see him again and if she did, he would more than likely be arresting Brandi.

"Hey, Shannon…" Nick called from behind the bar. "You got a phone call."

She hesitated, glanced back in Marshall's direction and saw him still talking on his phone. She sighed and pushed herself off the stool.

When Marshall returned to the bar and saw Mary wasn't there, he was disappointed. He looked around but couldn't see her anywhere.

"What can I get you?" The bartender appeared in front of him.

"Nothing…but can you tell Mary I had go?"

"Yeah, whatever man…" The bartender replied, already moving onto the next customer.

Mary stopped when she got back to the bar and saw Marshall wasn't in sight. She silently cursed her sister for calling at the wrong time and for no reason other than to find out how much longer she was going to be because she didn't want to be at home alone.

She sighed and decided to cut her break short and get back work. It probably was a good thing, since there was no way she could have any kind of relationship with a US Marshal.

**TBC**

**So, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm so thrilled with the response I got from the first chapter. I am so glad that there are people out there that are still reading In Plain Sight stories. Please keep reviewing! **

**Enjoy! **

**Different Road, Same Journey **

Marshall had never really been one for going out to bars and clubs with the guys from work but the next week when they told him they were going back to the bar where Mary worked, he found himself agreeing to go.

She noticed him as soon as he stepped through the door. It was a quiet night and bar was almost empty.

"Well, it's US Marshal Mann…" She greeted, leaning across the bar. "Here for some more orange juice?"

"Just a beer, please." He answered with a smile.

"Pushing the boat out tonight, hey?" She reached into the fridge behind her, grabbing a bottle and opening it before handing it to him.

"Friday night." He said in explanation, raising his bottle to her in a toast as he slipped the money across the bar.

She moved a little down the bar to cash register and watched in surprise as he drank the bottle in one go.

"Bad day?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a long one." He gave her a small, sad smile.

She could tell there was more to it but since he was a marshal, she guessed there was a lot he couldn't and wouldn't talk about.

"Another?" She asked.

"Yeah…" This time pulling out more notes and nodded over to the five guys he had turned up with. "Better make it six."

"Coming up."

He quietly watched her and once the six bottles were opened in front of him, he held out the money for her. "And have one yourself."

"Wow? Really? You would buy little old me a drink?" She pressed her hands to her chest, mockingly.

"Hey, if you don't one…" He moved the money just out of her reach.

"I didn't say that." She leaned across the bar and snatched the notes, knowing it would give him a clear look down her shirt. She smirked when she saw him glancing down before quickly looking up. "Well, at least I now know you're not gay."

He stood up straight. "You thought I was gay?"

She shrugged and walked away to serve another customer with a small smile on her face. He watched her for a few seconds before shaking his head, grabbing the beers and headed over to the guys.

Through the next hour, Mary discreetly watched Marshall as she worked, waiting for him to return to the bar and when he finally did, she ignored him at first in favor of other customers before serving him; not wanting to seem eager.

"Same again?" She questioned, trying to sound uninterested but before he could reply, one of his buddies appeared at his side.

"Hey, Mann…We're heading out to go to that club we were talking about." He told him.

"Oh…" Marshall glanced at Mary quickly. "You guys go on without me…I'm not really in the mood for it tonight."

"You sure? It's been a long day…You should relax a little and have some fun."

Marshall gave him a small smile. "Another time maybe."

The other guy sighed and shrugged. "Well, I'll see you on Monday then."

"Have a good night." Marshall said, as he joined the others.

"Early night again then?" Mary questioned, gaining his attention back.

"Well, I do have the whole weekend off…I might stay for one more beer."

"Coming up."

"You could even join me if you wanted too…"

A slow smile spread across her face. "Marshal Mann, are you hitting on?"

"I was merely suggesting I could keep you company if you were due a break."

"Well, you're in luck." She grabbed two bottles of beer before walking around the bar and took a seat beside him. It wasn't busy and she knew Nick could handle it while she took a break.

"So, is your sister still staying with you?"

"Why? Are you going to be raid my place now too?"

He rolled her eyes. "Are you ever going to get over that?"

"You and your buddies smashed down the door…I had to pay for that."

"I'm not apologizing for doing my job."

"Didn't think you would." She shrugged.

"Do you like working here?" He asked, deciding the change the conversation.

"It's a job." She answered. "I work to live not live to work."

"Is there something you would rather be doing?"

"You mean, like sitting on a beach somewhere in the Bahamas?"

"I mean like a dream job." He explained. "There must have been something you wanted to be when you were a kid."

"When I was a kid all I wanted to be was a kid."

He frowned little. "Huh?"

"Never mind." She smiled slightly and shook her head. "What about you? Did you dream about being a marshal when you were kid or did you just join because of your family?"

"I guess a little of both...I had a lot of interests when I was younger but I think being a marshal is a part of my blood." He answered. "I considered a lot of careers but it always came back to doing this."

"Must be nice." She commented, looking down at her beer. "Having a calling."

"I suppose but there has also been a lot of pressure." He admitted. "I'm not like my father and brothers…they chase the thrill of hunting someone down and all the gunfire…where as I like figuring things out, helping people and working out the best plan of action."

"So, you kicking down my sister door last week was what?"

He smiled a little. "Well, sometimes you just need to kick down a door."

"I hear that…" She agreed, raising her bottle in a toast.

He clinked his against hers before taking a mouthful. "Been a rough couple of years for me, so moving here and kicking down a few doors is a new start."

"As long as they're not doors that I will have to pay for, then knock yourself out."

They spent the next 30 minutes just talking before Mary had to get back to work. Marshall hung around, drinking alone just so he could steal a few minutes with her whenever she had no customers to serve. He knew he shouldn't be there, that he shouldn't be forming any kind of relationship with her since her sister was tied to the case he was currently leading but there was just something about her that he couldn't walk away from.

When it came to closing time, Marshall was reluctant to leave and found himself offering to help tidy up when Mary's co-worker seemed eager to leave early.

"You sure?" Nick looked from Marshall to Mary after she told him to leave it to them.

"Yeah, you get out of here." Mary told him.

"Okay, see you later." Nick shrugged and grabbed his jacket.

Mary waited until he was out the door before turning to Marshall. "Thanks for helping."

"No problem." He grabbed a couple of dirty glasses of the first table. "I had a part-time job in a bar when I was in college….feels like old times."

"Well, let's get this done so we can get out of here."

They continued to talk as they worked and when Marshall put the last of the clean glasses away, he turn around and found Mary stood right behind him.

"Hey…" He said as he backed up a little but found the bar right behind him.

She smiled and slowly ran her hands across his chest before winding her arms around his neck.

"You know, you haven't even told me your name yet…"

"What?" He looked confused.

"I could always keep calling you Marshal Mann…" She grinned wickedly. "If that's your kinda thing…"

He stared down at her for a few seconds before laughing. He hadn't realized she had been calling him marshal because of his job.

"What?"

"I thought that you were…" He shook his head a little. "Doesn't matter…My name is Marshall."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope…Marshal Marshall Mann." He grinned.

"You are the craziest, strangest man I've never met." She whispered, going onto her tiptoes and peppered his neck with small kisses. "But there is something incredibly sexy about you that I cannot resist."

"Mary?"

She didn't say anymore but instead crushed her lips into his. He tried to move but hit the bar again and after a few seconds he found himself kissing her back. One of her hands slips up to his hair, gripping it tightly while the other moved down his back and then to the buttons of his shirt. It was only when she let go of his hair and both her hands started to work on undoing his belt that he pulled away.

"Mary. Wait."

"What?" She asked but her lips went back to his neck.

He reached down, taking hold of her hands before gently pushing her away. "We can't."

She looked at him confused. "Why not?"

"I just can't…" He sighed, letting go of her and ran a hand through his hair.

"This isn't what you wanted?" She asked. "Why you stayed to help me?"

"No." He shook his head. "I just wanted to help you."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry…" He said softly and started to do up the buttons on his shirt.

"Forget it." She turned away from and started to walk around the bar, checking to make sure everything was done.

"Look, can we…"

"Thanks for helping get this done." She cut him off and gestured around. "I think we're done."

"Mary."

"You don't need to stay….All I need to do is lock up."

"Let me walk you home." He offered. "It's late."

"I'm a big girl." She replied. "I've been getting myself home safe and sound for a long time now."

"But…"

"Good night, Marshal Mann."

He sighed, waiting for a few second but she didn't turn around to look at him. "Good night then."

Mary dropped down into one of the booths when she heard the door close quietly behind him. She couldn't believe she had gotten it so wrong. Of course he wouldn't want anything to do with her…He was a US Marshal and she was nothing.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thank you for the reviews. Only a small chapter but I hope you like it. **

**Enjoy! **

**Different Road, Same Journey**

Marshall had gone back to the bar the next night, hoping to talk to Mary but was told she had a three days off. He knew her address but wasn't sure if he would be crossing a line if he just turned up. He couldn't explain his feelings towards her. They had appeared so suddenly and although he knew he made the right decision about stopping things before they went any further, he hated that he had hurt her feelings. He wanted to make things right. He wanted to be friends and hoped she would understand why that was all he could be for the time being.

He ended up working late on Tuesday night and rushed towards the bar, hoping to get there before last orders but was too late. He was about the head home when he noticed a light on and decided to hang around to see if Mary had been doing the closing shift. He leaned back against the wall, shoving his hands into his pockets as he waited.

It was another 40 minutes before the door opened and he heard Mary talking to Nick as they exited.

"Hey." He stepped away from the wall and Mary turned quickly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk…" He glanced across at Nick but he wasn't paying them any attention and instead tapping away on his cell. "Please?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Mary insisted.

"Just let me walk you home." He offered.

"Sorry… Nick's got that covered." She nodded her head over to him causing him to look up.

"Sorry, darling…I have a date." He informed her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Mary glared at him as he headed in the opposite direction with a smirk on his face before she looked at Marshall.

"Doesn't make a difference…" She started to walk away. "Like the said the other night…I don't need an escort."

"Come on, Mary…" He followed her. "I just want to talk…"

"Just forget what happened happened…" She told him. "I've already have."

"I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Oh please…" She said sarcastically with an eye roll. "It was nothing…I was just looking for someone to have some fun with but should have known it was a mistake…That you wouldn't be with someone like me."

He jogged a little so he was in front of her, walking backwards. "What does that mean?"

"Seriously?" She questioned, trying to walk faster to get past him but he won't allow her and she suddenly stopped, throwing her hands up. "You're a Marshal…I'm sure you've seen my family's history…"

"That has nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, right."

"Mary." He took her arm when she started walking again. "You think I didn't know exactly who you or your family was that day we raided your sister's apartment? Her boyfriend is connected with one of the biggest drug cartels in the country and it was my job to research her and by association you and your parents."

"Oh great…I'm sure you had some reading then."

He sighed. "Mary…"

"Just forget it…" This time she managed to get past him.

"You think I stopped you the other night because of your dad?" He called after her and he was relieved when she stopped again, slowing turning back to face him.

"You can't really be involved with the daughter of a fugitive."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Of course not!" She glared at him.

"Then there's nothing more to say." He shrugged. "I know the year he disappeared; you could have only been a kid… I very much doubt you were involved."

She folded her arms protectively across her chest. "So, the reason you stopped the other night was because you just didn't want to?"

"It's complicated…"

"Y'know, I think it preferred it when it was your job that was stopping you…" She walked away again and Marshall let out a frustrated groan.

"Would you just listen to me?!" He followed her again, grabbing her arm gently and spinning her around to face him.

"Oh, don't worry I know the speech…It's not you…it's me…." She started sarcastically but was cut off by his lips on hers and before she realized what was going on, he pulled back. "What was that?"

"Me trying to shut you up." He replied. "Do you ever let anyone get a word in?"

"Not when they're talk a load of shi…" Again he cut her off with a kiss and this time she was ready, moving her hands to his hair, holding him to her.

"I can't do this…" He whispered when he pulled back but his hold on her didn't loosen.

"Are you kidding me?" She glared at him. "You kiss me…twice and now you're saying you don't want this…"

"I do want this." He corrected. "I can't."

"Right…" She tried to maneuver out of his grip. "You're a Marshal and I'm just some girl who works in a bar…"

"That's not it."

"No, its fine…I get it." She insisted. "I just don't like being played with…"

"Mary…" With one hand he stopped her walking away and with the other he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his wallet. "This is why."

"What am I looking at?" She took it from him before focusing on the photograph.

"My daughters." He said softly.

"Daughters?" Her head snapped up to look at him. "You're married?"

"No." He said quickly. "Not anymore, anyway…"

She frowned as she looked at the two little girls, pulling faces at the camera. "I still don't understand."

"This is Alexis, she just turned six." He pointed to the older looking of the girls. "And this is Ava, she's three."

They looked a lot like each other, both with long dark hair, that had a slight curl to it and both with bright blue eyes; their father's eyes.

"Remember I told you, last year I had a bad year?" He continued. "Well, their Mother and I finalized our divorced…"

"You had to fight for custody?" She guessed.

"Nope." He shook his head. "She wanted to walk away….Didn't want to be a Mom anymore."

"Oh."

"Apart of me is grateful that she didn't want them because with my job, I didn't think a court would have given me custody but then I look at them and my heart breaks for them…How could a mother do that?" He raked a hand through his hair.

Mary sighed. "I'm sorry, Marshall."

"It's hard for Alex…she remembers Ellie and I know she misses her."

"And Ava?"

"She was still a baby." Marshall shrugged. "Ellie had a difficult second pregnancy and Ava was premature…I almost lost her…Ellie walked out on us while she was still in the NICU…so small that they couldn't even find a hat that would fit her…"

Mary didn't know what to say. She didn't especially like kids but she couldn't help but feel touched by his story.

"At first I figured that it was some kind of postpartum depression and I begged her to see a doctor which she did…Eventually Ava got better and came home but Ellie never…Alex cried for her mother but still didn't come." Marshall told her. "In the last three years, the girls have seen her twice and even then she wouldn't talk or play with them…she just wasn't interested."

"Where is she now?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…Don't care…At the divorce hearing, she told me she just wanted to move on with her life."

"Without her kids?"

"Apparently so."

"So, that's why you moved her?"

"Yeah, I had some good friends in Albuquerque but there were too many memories… I wanted to give the girls a new start and my brother and his wife help out with the childcare so I can carry on working." He told her. "But that's why I can't do this with you…I'm still trying to recover…Still hurting from what happened and there is something about you that makes me think…."

"Makes you think what?" She prompted.

"That we couldn't just fool around…" He said softly. "That we would be more."

"Okay…If that's what you want." She shrugged; trying to act like she was wasn't disappointed.

"I want us to be friends, though…If that's okay with you?"

"I don't really do friends…"

"Come on, can't you make an expection for me?" He said teasingly. "I promise I won't kick down anymore of you doors."

She rolled her eyes. "God, you're such a dork."

"I really do like you, Mary…" He turned serious again. "I'm just can't risk my heart again right now…and I can't risk yours or my girls either."

"I understand." She said softly. "And I guess, if you're in bar and I'm taking a break, we could hang out."

He smiled a little. "I'd like that."

She gave him a small smile in returned and stepped away from him. "Well, I live right around the corner…I'll be alright from here."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I don't mind…"

"I'm sure." She nodded. "I'll see you around."

"See you…"

"Oh and Marshall?" She called after him, causing to turn around again. "Your daughters are beautiful…You should be proud of them."

He nodded. "I am."

She gave him another smile before setting off towards her apartment. Sure, she was disappointed that Marshall only wanted to be friends but she knew he made the right decision. She wasn't good at relationships and she didn't like kids… it would have only ended in disaster. At least now she had a friend who wasn't just after money or her body. It would be nice to able to trust someone other than herself for a change.

**TBC**

**Do you think the whole 'friends' thing will last? Please review and let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thank you all for the reviewing. I'm glad you like Marshall's story…There's just something about him being a Dad that I love. This chapter is pretty long, so hope it's worth the read, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

**Different Road, Same Journey**

Mary couldn't help but smile when she saw the name that flashed up on her caller ID. She was having the afternoon from hell, being forced to spend time with both her mother and sister. Jinx was playing the doting Mom role, wanting to take care of Brandi who was apparently heartbroken after still not hearing from Chuck. It had been six weeks since her apartment had been raided and she was still sleeping on Mary's couch.

"Where are you going?" Jinx asked, seeing her eldest daughter stand up. "Who's on the phone?"

Brandi grinned teasingly. "Mary's got a secret boyfriend."

"Shut up." Mary glared at her. "Between work and taking care of things around here, I don't have time to eat, let alone have a boyfriend."

"Well, who's calling you?" Jinx asked again, sharing a smile with Brandi. "I saw that smile on your face…I know that smile."

She rolled her eyes. "No, Mom…You're just seeing things…that happens after drinking a bottle of wine."

"I've had two glasses!" Jinx protested.

"Whatever." She muttered, walking into the kitchen and shutting the door to silence Brandi's taunts. "Hey…"

"Where are you?" Marshall greeted.

She frowned at the sound of his voice, it sounded like something was wrong. Then she realized that he had never called her during the day before. Normally they only spoke on the phone after she had done a late shift at bar and he insisted she called him to let him know she got home safely. Even the nights he was with her and walked her home; she only allowed him to walk her half away. Stopping on the street where she had found out about his children and ex-wife. She had told him that she only lived around the corner but in fact, lived in a small apartment a few blocks from there. She didn't want him to know where she really lived because it was one of the worst areas in New Jersey. In the past four weeks, she had got to know him well and was pretty confident that he wouldn't care where she lived but she did.

"I'm at home." She answered. "Why? What's up?"

"Is Brandi there with you?"

"My sister? Well, she's living here at the moment…"

"We need to talk to her." Marshall said. "It's important…We're on our way over."

"What? Here?"

"We'll be there soon…I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Marshall? What the hell? Is she being arrested?"

"No but there has been a development in the case and we need Brandi's help."

"But she's not in trouble?"

He sighed. "Honestly, Mare…I don't know…If she is involved in this in any way it's best she comes clean now…we can help her but she needs to talk to us before she gets dragged down with the others."

"Believe me, Marshall, Brandi makes dumb mistakes but I'm sure she wouldn't get involved in something big like this."

"You might be right but we're dealing with some pretty evil people here and they wouldn't think twice about throwing someone like Brandi to wolves to save their own skin, even if she is innocent." He answered.

"This is a nightmare." She muttered, running a hand over her eyes.

"Look, do you trust me?"

She froze at his question, surprising herself at how easy it was to answer. "I guess so…"

"I promise you, I'm not out to get Brandi…I want to help her but she has be willing to help us." He told her. "If you have any influence…"

"What? I should tell her to spill her guts?" She guessed. "I pretty sure that won't happen no matter what I say…"

"I was going to say, if you have any influence just tell her you trust me…that she can trust me too…then she can decided for herself what her next move is."

"Right."

"I better go." He said. "We'll be arriving soon."

"Okay…"

She cursed when the line went dead and glared at the door where she could hear her mom and sister laughing. A part of her wanted to leave while she had the chance, to let Brandi cleaning up her own mess but deep down she knew that couldn't do that.

"Who is he?" Jinx demanded with a smile as soon as Mary stepped back into the room. "Come on, tell us… He must be pretty special if you're keeping him a secret."

"It's nothing like that…" Mary claimed and turned to Brandi was playing around with her cell phone. "Brandi, we need to talk…"

"About what?" She asked but didn't look up.

"But Chuck and…" She cut off by a loud knock on the door. "Jesus, he wasn't kidding about being here soon."

"Who's here?" Jinx questioned. "What is going on?"

"Just wait a minute…" Mary walked towards the door and pulled it open; expecting to find a crowd of marshals but there was only Marshall with a woman. "Come in…"

"This is my colleague, Marshal Avers…" Marshall introduced and they both stepped into the apartment.

Mary looked at the other woman, who just nodded to her in acknowledgement with her hands in her pockets, looking around the room. Mary took an instant dislike to her but couldn't say why.

"What's going on?" Brandi jumped up, recognizing Marshall straight away.

"Brandi, Marshal Mann wants to talk to you about Chuck." Mary told her, glancing at Marshall.

"Ms. Shannon, I'm sorry to bother you but there are some things we need to know." Marshall told her. "I understand that Mr. Johnston has not returned to the apartment you share with him but have you seen or heard from him at all?"

"What? No…" She shook her head and looked to Mary, helplessly.

Mary knew her sister; she knew when she was lying. "Can you excuse us just for a minute?"

Marshall nodded. "Of course…"

Mary grabbed Brandi's hand and pulled her into the kitchen but before she could close the door, Jinx slipped into the room with them.

"Can one of you tell what is going on here!?" She demanded.

"Chuck has got himself into a stinking pile of mess." Mary said before turning her attention to Brandi. "You need to talk to them…"

"Who? The police?" She stared at her in disbelief.

"They're marshals." Mary corrected. "If you don't tell them what you know then you'll be going down right along-side Chuck and his buddies…"

"You need to keep your mouth shut." Jinx contradicted. "They'll twist your words…"

"No, Brandi…listen you me…You can trust Marshall."

"I can trust the Marshals?"

"No, Marshall….Marshal Marshall Mann." Mary said frustrated.

"Wait…That's your secret guy?" Brandi asked. "Him?"

"There is no secret guy!" She snapped. "He comes to the bar sometimes and we talk but that's it..."

"Oh my god…I can't believe you fell for it." Jinx threw her hands up in the air. "What did he do? Flash some cash around? Whispered some sweet nothings in your ear?"

"You're forgetting you're the one that falls at the feet of any and every guy." Mary said coolie back.

"How dare you…" She started.

Mary just turned her back to her, placing herself between Jinx and Brandi. "Look, Brandi you can do this the easy way or the hard way…You're going to have to talk to them one way or another and it's better here to Marshall then being dragged in by someone else who doesn't give a damn."

"I haven't done anything…" Her eyes filled with tears.

"Then tell them that!" Mary pointed to the closed door. "Tell them what you know…just tell them the truth."

Brandi opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind and simply nodded her head a little.

"You can't trust them, Brandi…Not after what they did to your father…" Jinx tried to move past Mary but her eldest daughter wouldn't let her.

"Oh just get over it, Mom." Mary caught hold of Brandi's wrist and pulled her towards the door.

"Mary!" Jinx called but neither of the girls stopped.

"Sorry about that." Mary said to Marshall, pushing Brandi in front of her. "We're ready now."

"Right…Why don't we take a seat?" Marshall suggested waiting until Brandi was seated on the couch before sitting opposite her on the coffee table. Mary stayed stood up, behind the couch while Jinx stormed out of the kitchen and sat behind Brandi, taking her hold of hand.

Marshall glanced behind him and saw Avers leaning against the wall, happy to take a backseat and let him lead the questions.

"Brandi, when did you last speak to Chuck?" Marshall started, after turning his attention back to her.

"He left about seven weeks ago…Said he had a job…"

"Yeah but have you talked to him? On the phone? Or been in any contact by email?"

"I guess…" She stuttered a little.

"When?"

"I don't know…When he called."

"When did you last speak to him?" Marshall pressed. "This week? Last week?"

"She doesn't know!" Jinx interrupted. "Can't you see you're upsetting her!"

"Mom, just shut up!" Mary hissed at her.

"Brandi, it's important that you tell when and what you spoke to Chuck about." Marshall didn't even spare the other two women a look.

"I guess it was last week…Monday I think." She finally said. "I was angry at him."

"Why?"

"Because I hadn't heard from him for almost three weeks and then he acts as if everything is okay."

"And that's how the conversation ended?"

"I hung up on him." Brandi nodded.

"So, he didn't tell you what he was up to?"

"No…I mean, not really…." She shrugged.

"Brandi, just tell him what you know." Mary cut in.

She sighed. "He said something about a big deal…How it was going to change our lives."

"What kind of deal?" Marshall questioned.

"I don't know…He was being all cagey about it but he wanted…" She started but then stopped.

"He wanted what?"

"He kept saying that he wanted me to go to a meeting for him and he was going to let me know when and where."

"And did he?"

"I didn't give him chance…told him we were done and hung up on him." Brandi stated.

"Are you happy now?" Jinx moved to put an arm around Brandi, pulling her into a hug. "Look at how upset she is!"

"So, what happens now?" Mary asked, ignoring Jinx. "You said there had been a development…"

"A development?" Brandi looked up to her before back to Marshall. "About Chuck? Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, we know where he is."

"Well, where?" She asked. "Has he been arrested?"

"Brandi, I'm sorry to tell you this but I don't have good news." He said softly. "Unfortunately, Chuck was killed…His body was discovered last night."

"No…" Brandi shook her head. "No, you're wrong…Chuck can't be…"

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"No." Tears started to roll down Brandi's face as she continued to shake her head. "No…"

"Oh honey." Jinx wrapped her arms around Brandi, hugging her tightly, rocking her gently. "It's okay…It's going to be okay."

Marshall was caught by surprise when Mary suddenly grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet.

"Excuse us for a minute…" She said when she saw Avers moving from her position in concern.

"We'll be right back." Marshall assured his colleague, allowing Mary to drag him into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Mary shut the door and spun around to face him.

"What?" He asked.

"Chuck is dead?!"

"I'm sorry but yes, we think the deal he was involved in went wrong…"

"You could have given me a heads up!" She glared at him, crossing her arms. "You could have let me tell her!"

"I couldn't…"

"I'm her sister! She hasn't been through anything like this before…You should have let me handle it."

"Mary, I couldn't." He sighed.

"Why not?!"

"Because I had to see her reaction." He answered.

"Her reaction?" She frowned a little.

"This is a big case, Mare and I'm running the US Marshal part of it but we're also working along the FBI who had some agent killed in all this…We want to get everyone is responsible." He stated. "Like it or not, Brandi is involved in this and before I stick myself on the line for her, I needed to see for myself how involved she is….If she's just an innocent bystander that got dragged into this or if she's in deeper."

Mary stared at him, surprised by his answer.

"There is no evidence that Brandi has anything to do with the drug deals but from what she just told me and what we already know, I'm guessing that meeting Chuck wanted her to go to was to drop of the drugs."

She reached up and rubbed her temples. "God, Brandi..."

"Look, I'm going to go but we're going to need to talk to Brandi again soon." Marshall told her. "This isn't going away, Mary and if Brandi doesn't want to go down with the others, she needs to let us help her."

Mary nodded a little. "I'll talk to her."

"I'll call you later…"

"Fine."

"There's just one for thing…"

"Oh goody…there's more." She said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Why did you lie to me about where you live?" He asked. "This isn't just around the corner from where you leave me…"

"You want to talk about that now?!" She stared at him. "Jesus, Marshall…."

"I don't like being lied to."

"I didn't lie." She stated. "I just said I would be fine to walk the rest on my own."

"Mary…"

"I told you that first night, I'm capable of looking after myself." She pushed past him and out of the kitchen.

He sighed and followed her, watching as she moved to sit on the other side of Brandi and spoke to her quietly.

"Everything okay?" Avers questioned, appearing by his side.

"Yeah, just working out some details." He assured her. "But we're done for today."

"You don't want to ask her more questions?"

"I just told her, her boyfriend was murdered…" He stated. "We have enough for now."

"If you're sure…" Avers shrugged.

"Brandi," Marshall walked over to the couch. "I'm sorry for your lose."

"He wasn't a bad guy." She looked up at him, sniffing. "He just made a mistake."

Marshall gave her a small smile but decided not to comment on that. "I'll be in touch soon."

He looked at Mary but when he did she looked away from him. He sighed and nodded his head towards the door, silently telling Avers it was time to leave. He glanced back at Mary but she was talking to Brandi again, leaving him to follow Avers out.

_**XxXxX**_

Marshall let himself into his house as quietly as he possible. It was almost 10pm and he knew the girls would be asleep. He hadn't realized how late it had got and when he did notice, he felt guilty. With all the new developments, he had been working long hours and he missed Alexis and Ava.

"Marshall?"

He walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, following the voice to find his sister-in-law, Kelly sat at the kitchen table. "Hey, sorry I'm later then I said…"

"Oh don't worry…with Jack working and Tommy and Lizzie staying with my parents, I was glad of the company." She smiled at him. "Tough day?"

Marshall leaned back against the counter with a sigh. "You could say that…"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He gave her a small, tired smile. "I guess this case is turning out to be a lot more work then I first thought…I hate how many bedtime stories I've missed the last week."

"You want me to read you one?" She asked, teasingly as she stood up. "Tuck you in?"

"Haha." He replied but was smiling. "I miss the girls."

"I know," she said softly. "And you've missed you but it isn't always going to be like this…You said yourself, this case is important and once it's over, you can go back to tracking down criminals and working on getting that promotion."

"Yeah, you're right." He agreed.

It was all part of the plan when he agreed to transfer to New Jersey as well as living closer to his brother. Kelly didn't work so it meant she could help him out with child care but there was also more of a chance to get a promotion. He loved his job and being out in the field but a promotion would mean more of an office role. He would be able to spend more time with the girls, plus it would be safer…he couldn't risk anything happening to him. He missed his old job, in the Albuquerque Wit-Sec office and working for Stan more then he thought he would but it was a job where he had to travel a lot and was more dangerous.

"I better get going." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "There's some casserole in the fridge…Make sure you eat it."

"I really appreciate it, Kel." He followed her down to the hall, helping her put on her coat. "I owe you big."

"It's what family is for." She replied. "You're Jack's little brother… Of course we're going to help you out."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm a grown man…why does everyone still insist on calling me the little brother?"

"Because you're the baby of the family." She cooed, pinching his cheek, teasingly.

"Get away from me…" He pushed her away but was fighting a smile.

"Anyway, keep the weekend clear if you can…You and the girls are invited over for dinner Saturday night." She told him. "Jack is off…It'll be nice for us to spend some time all together."

"That sounds good." Marshall nodded.

"There is also someone I want you to meet." She added. "Allison from my book club…"

"Kelly." He cut in warningly.

"Come on, you guys are perfect for each other!" She insisted. "Just give her a chance…"

"I don't need to be set up."

"It's time you started getting out there." Kelly claimed. "It's been too long."

"Kelly, please don't do this to me now." He groaned. "I don't want to go on a blind, especially with my kids there."

"So, what if I made it another night?" She asked. "Maybe you could meet her coffee."

"No, I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I'm sure she's great but I'm not interested."

"Why not?" She questioned then paused, looking at him closely. "Marshall? What aren't you telling me?"

"What?" He tried to look innocent. "There's nothing."

"There is." She narrowed her eyes at him then grinned widely. "You've already met someone, haven't you?"

"When would I have time to meet someone?"

"Don't lie to me." She pointed a finger at him accusingly. "Who is she? What's her name?"

"Kelly…"

"Come on, dish the dirt." She poked him in the ribs. "Or I'm getting Jack down here to interrogate you."

"It's nothing…Yes, I've meet someone but we're just friends." He claimed.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why are you just friends? You obviously like her."

"It's complicated." He ran a hand over his hair.

"Bullshit."

"I'm sorry?"

"I said bullshit…Give me the real reason."

"Kelly…"

"My guess is either; you're still in love with Ellie and are hoping she's going to come back… or you're scared of getting hurt….Or she's a dude." She said the last one just to annoy him.

"She's not a dude!" He glared at her. "And it's not Ellie…I would move to the other side of the world even if she did try and come back."

"So, it's because you're scared of getting hurt."

"Like I said, it's complicated." He replied. "It's not just about me…It's the girls too and we did talk about it, she said she's not in place to have a proper relationship and to be honest, neither am I…I spent the last three years heart broken, I'm finally over all that and I want to be on my own for a while."

"If neither of you are looking for anything serious, then what's the problem?" She asked. "No one would blame you for having a little fun."

"I'm struggling with doing my job and being a father, let alone adding anything else to the mix." He shook his head a little. "And anyway, I couldn't do that…not with Mary."

"You're a sweet man." She smiled a little. "But stupid."

He sighed. "I know…"

"You like her, don't waste time, life is too short." She kissed his cheek once more before opening the front door. "Don't forget to eat."

"Yeah…" He leaned in the doorway, watching her walking to her car.

She gave him a little wave before getting behind the wheel. He waited until she had driven down the road and out of sight before closing the door. When he turned around, he was surprised to see Alexis stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, why are you out of bed?" He asked softly, moving towards her. "Did I wake you?"

She shook her head. "Couldn't sleep."

"Want to come and sit with me for a while?" He nodded towards the couch.

She smiled and nodded, holding her arms up, surprising him. Over the last couple of years, even though she was still only a little girl, Alexis seemed to have grown older than her years. Marshall knew it had a lot to do with Ellie leaving them and because Ava had been so sick when she born. He had always worried that she didn't get the attention she needed.

He reached down, picking her up and held her close to him. It wasn't often she allowed him to hold her, so he was going to make the most of it. He knew it was late and she should be in bed because she had school in the morning but he was weak. He had missed his girls this week and couldn't pass up the opportunity to have some time with his eldest.

"Did you have a good day?" He asked, sitting down on the couch and placing her in his lap.

"Hmm, Aunt Kelly let me help make dinner."

"She did? Oh that's sounds fun…I'm sorry I missed it."

She lifted her head from his chest to look up at him. "Can I make dinner for you one night?"

He smiled but a little sadly. She was a sweet girl but he wished she would act her age, that she understood that it wasn't her job to look after Ava or to worry about him but he couldn't help but feel incredible proud of her for it.

"Sure…" He said softly causing her to grin and then she led her head back down.

"Love you, Dad…" She said with a sleepy sigh.

"Love you too," He whispered back, dropping a kissing to the top of her head and running a hand gently up and down her back.

Within a few minutes, he could tell from her breathing that she had gone to sleep; making him question whether she really couldn't sleep or if she had been waiting up for him.

He thought about Mary and what Kelly said. He wished he could just be honest and tell her how he felt but it just wasn't the right time. It wasn't the time to put himself first…Alexis and Ava was his one number priority, right now. They needed him more than ever and since moving out to New Jersey, he had let them down. The whole reason for the move was for them to have a fresh start…Just the three of them. He couldn't change that…Not now.

_**XxXxX**_

Marshall glanced at his watch, seeing he had been sat wait for almost an hour and he was now starting to get annoyed.

"Can I get you another coffee?" The waitress appeared by his side.

"No thanks." He stood up, pulling of his coat and heading for the door.

He pulled out his cell and called Mary for the fourth time but again the voicemail picked up. This time he didn't leaving a message.

It had been three days since he had gone to her apartment to talk to Brandi and although he had spoken to her a couple of time since then, today was going to be the first he saw her. She and Brandi were meant to meeting him to discuss the case but neither of them had turned up.

He climbed into car and looked at his phone again, rechecking that he hadn't missed a call or a message. He sighed; it wasn't like Mary not to get in touch. She would have let him know if they couldn't make it. Suddenly, the annoyance turned to uncertainty. Something didn't feel right.

He decided the best thing was to head over to her apartment, to see she was there and if she wasn't, Brandi might be.

His concern grew when pulled up outside her building and saw several police cars. He got out, flashing his badge to one cop who tried to stop him going any further. Then he spotted Brandi and Jinx stood with another cop, both crying but Mary was nowhere in sight. He decided to avoid them and headed over to officer that looked like he was giving out the ordered.

"Excuse me, I'm Marshall Mann…US Marshal Service." He said approaching with his badge out.

"Marshall Mann?" The officer glanced at his colleague. "We were just about to call you."

"You were?"

"They gave us your name." He pointed to Jinx and Brandi.

"What's going on?" Marshall asked. "Has something happened?"

"A Mary Shannon has been repeated missing." The office told him.

"Missing?"

"Yes, we have a witness who said he saw two men grab her as she left the building…She fought back but they were able to get her into the back of a van and drive off."

Marshall stared at him, unknowing what he should do or say; his mind going completely blank except for the sound of Kelly's voice telling that was life was too short….

**TBC**

**Gotta love a cliff hanger, right? Anyway, this chapter quite a bit longer than the others so I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, thank you all for the reviews! Please keep them coming! **

**Enjoy! **

**Different Road, Same Journey **

Marshall went through the motions, knowing his job well enough to do it without thinking. He spoke with Brandi and Jinx, talked to the witness and now he was waiting inside Mary's apartment, which was being searched for anything that might help them as he waited for his boss to turn up. He leaned back against the wall, half listening to Brandi's and Jinx's emotional conversation while they huddled together on the couch. He was pretty sure this was to do with Chuck and Spanky Carson and was mentally going over everything he had learnt during his time on the case; trying to work out where they could have taken her.

"Marshall?"

He snapped back to the present and pushed himself away from the wall when he saw his boss enter the apartment.

"What do we have?" Chief Sandra Morris questioned.

"Mary Shannon is the sister of Brandi Shannon…"

"Chuck Johnston girlfriend?"

"Yeah…" He nodded. "A witness saw her leaving the apartment building when she was grabbed…she put up a fight but…"

"Okay." She sighed. "Do we know much about her? Is she involved at all with her sister and her boyfriend?"

"Mary? No…no…Her record is clean…"

"Doesn't mean she can't be involved." Sandra claimed.

"I've gotten to know her…" Marshall admitted. "I don't believe she would be."

"You've gotten to know her that well?" Sandra asked, curiously.

"We've become friends."

"Just friends?"

"Just friends…" Marshall assured her.

"But you care about her." Sandra sighed. "Can you handle this?"

"I want to help find her." Marshall insisted.

"Okay but you keep me update and don't let your friendship cloud your judgment."

"You got it, Chief…"

It was six hours before they got their first lead on the van that was used which then gave them a name. It was almost an hour and a half later until they arrived at the house they believed they could be holding Mary in.

Marshall was the first one inside, barely waiting for the rest of the team. When he was greeted by a man, aiming a gun at him, he didn't hesitate in shooting. The bullet went through the guy's arm, causing him to drop his gun and fall to the floor with a cry. There was a warning from another member of his team and Marshall turned just in time to see him take out another suspect, who had come up from the stairs that led the basement.

"All clear." A call from the other room again.

"I'm going to the basement." Marshall moved past the suspects, his gun drawn as he slowly went down the stairs. He felt his heart quicken when he saw her on the floor, her arms chained to a post and her head hung downwards. He lowered his weapon and moved towards her; praying that he wasn't too late. "Mary?"

His voice startled her and she shrugged against the chains.

"Hey, Mare…" He dropped down to floor next to her. "It's me…"

"Marshall?" She whispered, her eyes widening a little in disbelief. "Marshall?"

"Hey…" He pushed her hair back of her. "It's okay…"

"You came…You found me."

"Yeah, I did…" He tried to reach up to free her arms but she fell into his chest and started to sob, so he put his own arms around her. "It's okay…You're okay…I'm here."

He glanced back and saw three of his team stood on the stairs. He nodded his head towards the door, gesturing from them to leave.

"Mare…" He pulled back a little to look down at her again. "Let me free you…"

She nodded a little, suddenly feeling ashamed. It took a few minutes but he was finally able to undo the chains.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, softly.

"No." She rubbed her wrists. "I need to get out of here…"

"Okay, take it slow…" Marshall advised, standing up before holding a hand down to her.

"I'm okay…" She claimed but as soon as she was on her feet, she stumbled.

"Hey!" Marshall reached out and grabbed her before she collapsed back to the floor. "I've got you."

"I'm sorry…" She clung to him, tightly.

"Don't be." He told her gently and just held her for a few minutes, listening as she took deep breaths. "It's okay…"

"Damn it!" She muttered. "This isn't me…"

"Just take a few minutes." He advised, running a hand up and down her back.

"This isn't me…" She whispered again. "This is not how I deal with things…"

"I know." He tightened his hold on her just a little; worried she would push him away. "But you need to take a few minutes…just….let yourself breathe and feel safe."

He was relieved when he felt relax into his arms... He wanted nothing more than to tell Mary his true feelings for her and how scared he had been that he would never get to see her again but despite his sister-in-law's advice about life being too short, he knew now wasn't the time.

"What happens now?" She broke the silence.

"I'll take you to the hospital to get checked out…"

"No." She stepped back a little. "No hospital."

"Mare…"

"I'm fine, Marshall…A few bruises and that's all." She told him. "I don't want to go to the hospital…"

"Okay, if you're sure…" He sighed. "But you need to give a statement...We need to know what happened."

She nodded. "Will you be there?"

"If you want me to be…"

"I do."

"Then I'll be there." He took hold of her hand, squeezing gently. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Like you wouldn't believe…."

_**XxXxX**_

"I can't let you do the interview." Sandra told Marshall as they stood outside the room, where the interview was going to take place.

"I know that…" He replied. "But I want to be in there…"

She looked at him closely. "Okay, let me ask you this and whatever you tell me now, I'll believe…"

"Sandra..." He started, knowing where this was going but she held up her hand to stop him from cut her off.

"Are you in a relationship with Miss Shannon?"

"We're friends."

"Just friends?" She pressed but could read the answer on his face and sighed. "Marshall…"

"Nothing has happened." He insisted. "She works at the bar we hang out at…We talk."

"Look, I can't tell you who you can date or your friendships with but…"

"I get it." He stated. "I get that I can't be in on this interview or have anything to do anything that involves Mary."

"You told me earlier that you can handle working on this case…Is that still true?"

"Yes." He replied confidently.

"I'll be keeping a close watch on everything that happens and if at any point things get too much you need to tell me." She warned.

"Of course."

"You're damn good at your job…That is the only reason I'm allowing this." She continued. "Do not let me down."

"Yes, chief…"

"I'll take the lead on this interview…You are there only because she wants your support."

"Got it."

"I'm getting too soft in my old age…" She muttered, as she walked away.

_**XxXxX**_

"Are you sure about this?" Marshall asked, as they were sat in his car outside her apartment building.

"About what?" She glanced across at him. "Going home?"

"Your mom and sister will be there."

"So?"

"So, are you ready to face them?"

She shrugged, trying to act like it wasn't a big deal but he could see her hands shaking a little. "I got to do it sometime, right?"

"Yeah….but you don't have to now." He told her.

"And do what instead? Sit out here all night?"

"You could stay with me." He offered.

"Marshall…" She rolled her eyes.

"Come stay with me for the night…" He turned in his seat to face her fully. "Just take a break from everything…"

"I can't." She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because….Because it's not right…you're working on the case where I was abducted…" She replied. "You have your kids to worry about….You don't need me getting in the way…You've already done enough."

"I want to help you." He took hold of both her hands in his. "I want to…"

"Want to what?" She asked. "To protect me?"

"Yes." He admitted. "Is that so wrong?"

She looked down at their hands, blinking a few times when she felt tears burning her eyes.

"I get that you're a tough and that you've taken care of yourself for so long…I really like that about you and I wouldn't want to change you for the world…" He continued softly. "But sometimes it's okay to step back…To stand in someone else's shadow for a while."

When she finally looked up, she gave him a small grateful smile. "You're a sweet guy, you know that?"

"Just please…"

"I can't just hide away…" She claimed. "I need to get back to normal."

"Are you listening to yourself? A few hours ago you were…"

"I know." She cut in. "I know…but this is who I am."

He sighed in defeat. "If you change your mind…"

"I'll be okay." She squeezed his hand. "But thank you."

"At least let me walk you up…"

"There's no need…"

"Hey, come on…Give me something."

She smiled again. "Okay, if it means that much to you…"

"It does." He answered as they both climbed out the car.

He walked behind her, keeping close just in case and as predicted, as soon as they stepped through the door, Jinx and Brandi rushed towards her.

"Oh my god, Mary! Are you okay?" Brandi asked.

"I'm fine…just back off a little…" She pushed past them both.

"What's he doing here?" Jinx glared in Marshall's direction.

"He gave me ride back." Mary answered. "He was making sure I got home safely."

"I'm sure he did…"

"Look, he's my friend so can you please try and treat him with some respect…Especially since you're both in my apartment." She snapped before walk away and into the kitchen.

She filled a glass with water, drinking it down in one before placing both hands on the counter, her head hung as she tried to take deep breaths.

Marshall had followed her but gave her a minute to herself before moving across the room to her, placing a hand on her lower back.

"You know that's the first time you've called me your friend?"

"Shut up." She stood up straight and turned to face him. "Does that offer still stand?"

"What one?"

"To stand in your shadow?"

He smiled. "Of course."

"Just for one night…I just….I need to process this."

"Whatever you need." He assured her.

"I'll just go pack a few things." She told him, walking across the kitchen and taking a deep breath, ready to face her mom and sister again.

Marshall waited until she was out of the room before pulling out his cell phone.

"Hey, Kelly it's me…Look, I know you guys already do so much for me and that you're taking the girl camping this weekend but I was wondering if there was any chance you can have them over night tonight as well?" He asked. "Something has come up….A friend needs a place to crash for the night and they're having a rough time…I don't want the girls to be there….You're a star, you know that? One day, I'll figure out a way to pay you back."

He listened to her reply and smiled a little. "Thanks, Kel…I'll call later to say goodnight to them both…bye."

Just as he hung up the phone, Mary entered the room again. "That was quick."

"Yeah, don't need a lot." She replied. "Ready?"

"Yep." He took her bag off her and was surprised when she didn't protest. "Let's go."

**TBC**

**Okay, so I don't know whether Marshall would actually still be allowed to work on this case but let's just pretend for now! **

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please keep them coming! **

**Enjoy! **

**Different Road, Same Journey**

The moment Mary stepped into Marshall's house, she regretted deciding to come. She stopped at the door as he moved further down the hall, taking off his jacket and hanging it up. She glanced around, it was decent size house and while it wasn't messy, it was definitely lived in. Several pairs of different size shoes were lined up underneath the stairs and there were a few books, toys and clothing dotted around the room.

Marshall looked back at her when he realized she had stopped by the door and was now clutching her bag strap a little tighter as her eyes moved around the room.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "I could order some takeout or I could make something…"

"I shouldn't have come…"

"Mary?"

"I shouldn't be there." She shook her head. "This is your home."

"And I invited you." He moved to stand in front of her, reaching for her bag like he did at her apartment but this time she wouldn't let go. "You're my friend…You're always welcome here."

"Your daughters…."

"They're at my brothers." He answered, pulling again on the bag and this time she didn't resist. "They're all going camping tomorrow night so they're getting a head start on the fun."

"You weren't meant to go were you?" Her eyes widened. "Tell me you didn't cancel to be here…"

"I've got work." He cut in. "You haven't stopped me from doing anything, Mare…I promise."

She sighed and ran a hand over her eyes. "I'm not good at this….Of letting someone take care of me…"

He placed her bag on the floor and then pulled her hand away from her face. "I know you don't need me to look after you, you're perfectly capable of doing yourself…I understand…I won't treat you like I do the girls when they're sick or upset but I can offer you a safe place and some company if you feel up for it."

She couldn't help a small smile. "It's your house, idiot…I'm not going to kick you out."

"Well, you don't have to stay with me…You could go to bed early if you're tired or I could leave you to watch TV…"

"No." She interrupted. "I wouldn't mind some company."

"Okay." He nodded with a smile. "So, do you feel like eating?"

"I don't know…I guess I should but I'm not really hungry." She sighed.

"Well, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Let's just eat…"

"Mary?" He stopped her from walking away. "What is it? What would you be doing if you were at home right now?"

She looked up at him, wondering if she should tell him. He had understood about everything so far; a part of that must be because of his training but she didn't want to take advantage

"It's nothing that can't wait until I do get home." She assured him. "Maybe we could watch a movie or something?"

Marshall laughed a little. "What is it that you're so embarrassed to ask me about?"

"Can you let it go?" she sighed. "I'm not embarrassed…It's just a little weird."

"Weird?" He repeated, looking completely complex.

"Oh for the love of…" She started and rolled her eyes. "If I was at home, I would probably have the longest bath in the history of baths to get the smell of that basement off of me."

Marshall actually felt a little stupid for not working it out himself. "You don't want me to wash your hair or anything, do you?"

"What?! No! Of course not!" She exclaimed.

"Then why would it be weird?" He asked and then headed for the stairs. "Come on, I'll see you where everything this."

She grabbed her bag and followed her. "I didn't want to cross any lines…"

"Mare, would you relax? I've meant it when I said you're welcome here anytime and I want you to feel at home." He stated.

She sighed. "I told you before, I don't really do friends…I don't know how these things work."

"You can use my bathroom." He said, leading her towards his bedroom. "Unless, you want to have some bath toys to play with, then you can you use the girls?"

"I think I can go without all that for tonight." She replied sarcastically, taking a second to look at his bedroom as they passed through to the ensuite. It wasn't like the rest of the house, where there was something stored in every available space. It was pretty bare in there. The walls were just white and the blue curtains matched the sheets on the bed. There was a set of draws and a bedside table which had three photo-frames, a lamp and a book. She wondered whether the plain and simple decor was how he liked it or whether he hadn't had chance to work on his own room; too busy making the rest of the house a home for his little family.

"I think my sister-in-law left some shampoo and shower gel somewhere in here." Marshall commented, occupied with looking in the cupboard under the sink.

Mary stood in the doorway, surprised at the bathroom. Like the house, it contrasted with Marshall's bedroom. It was perfect…It was nicer than the whole of her apartment. The tub was wide and deep and looked like it had some kind of jets. There was a huge mirror above a counter which had a few products lined up on. The tiles were a black and gray, making it look sexy and she almost groaned when she realized she just described a bathroom, sexy. She wasn't a girly, girly who liked to be pampered but she had very little luxuries in her life so a nice hot bath and a glass of wine after a long day was something she came to appreciate.

"Found it." He stood up and held out a clear wash bag filled with all kinds of products.

"I can't use that." She looked closely. "She must have spent a fortune on all this."

"She won't mind." He waved his hand dismissively. "And if she did, she would just make me buy her some more."

"Marshall…" She tried to give it back to him but he wouldn't let her.

"Either you use yourself or I'll stay here and make sure you do, and then we're back at it being weird." He teased.

She sighed and looked down at it again, still not comfortable.

"Mare, come on…It's not a big deal. Stop fighting me..." He told her and reached into the cupboard again. "Look, there are even some candles."

"Candles?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? I don't use them…Kelly said that when you have bathroom like this, it deserves the good bubble bath and candles…" He shrugged. "Apparently, I let this room go to waste."

She smiled a little. "Well, I'll agree with her on that…"

"Kelly is my sister-in-law by the way." Marshall felt the need to say. "She uses my bathroom if she's here with the girls…"

"Yeah, I managed to work that out on my own." Mary rolled her eyes.

"Just making sure." He replied. "Well, I'll leave you to it…Towels are on the shelf."

She looked to where he pointed and saw a pile of big fluffy towels. "Thanks, Marshall…"

"I'll get started on some food." He said as he backed out the room. "Nothing fancy…just a few snacks."

"That sounds good."

She waited until he closed the door behind him before turning around and leaning against the counter. She stared at herself in the mirror, taking in the dark smudges that covered her face and how her hair was a mess. Her body ached all over and now she was thinking about it, she felt incredible tired.

She still couldn't work out why Marshall was being so nice to her. She couldn't figure out an ultra-motive since she had already offered herself to him and he said no. She knew Brandi had gotten herself into trouble but there was no way she was in deep enough for the Marshal Service to go to this much trouble to get close to her.

The only conclusion she could come up with was that he genuine, that he meant it when he said he was her friends. He was a sweet, caring guy and she had no idea why he would want to be friends with someone like her but for some reason he seemed resistant against her attempts to push him away.

"Mare?"

She snapped back to attention when she heard her name, wondering how long she had been stood there for.

"I brought your bag up…I'll leave it on the bed."

"Thanks…" She called back to him.

There was a brief pause before he continued hesitantly. "You okay, in there?"

"Yeah…." She replied, looking back at herself in the mirror before whispering to herself. "I will be…"

_**XxXxX**_

She had almost fallen asleep but after an hour she managed to drag herself out of the water. She was surprised at how much better she felt. As she left the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her, she could smell something cooking and was surprised that she actually felt hungry. She quickly dried off and pulled a pair sweatpants and a t-shirt out of her bag to get dressed. On her way out of the room, she noticed a UMS hoodie hanging on the back of the door. She briefly debated with herself about if Marshall would mind before grabbing it and pulling it on. He told her that he wanted her to feel at home and she was sure he would be okay with it.

She could hear him moving around and followed the sound towards, what she assumed was the kitchen but when she got to the door, she heard him talking to someone. She tensed a little, wondering who it was and if she should just escape back upstairs because she really didn't want to see anyone but then realized she could only hear one side of the conversation. Peeking into the room, she saw him pulling a tray out of the oven with one hand and holding the phone to his ear with the other.

"Ava….Princess….Just calm down and listen to me for a minute." He said, laughing a little. "Okay, did Uncle Jack give you candy tonight by chance? He did…Soda too? Well, I'm glad you've had a good time…Yes, I miss you lots too but do you remember what you have to do before you go to sleep tonight?"

Mary leaned up against the doorframe, not being able to resist eavesdropping.

"You blow a goodnight kiss to me and the angels will make sure it reaches me…" He reminded her. "And of course I'll blow a kiss for you….yep, Alexis too..." There was another pause as Marshall listened to his youngest. "Well, Princess, I know you're excited about going camping but tomorrow will never come if you don't go to sleep tonight...I bet if you tried to sleep, you will eventually and I know Uncle Jack would love to read you a bedtime story."

Again Marshall laughed at something and Mary found herself smiling too.

"You're right, no one can tell a better story then me but do you know who used to tell me bedtime stories when I was your age? Nope, not Grandpa… It was Uncle Jack so I know he's good at them." Marshall said. "Okay good girl…I'll see you when you get back and I want to know all about it…I love you too…Can you put your sister on for me?"

He shifted so he was holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he pulled open the fridge and got out some soda.

"Alexis? You having a good night? I know, she told me, you guys had candy…" Marshall chuckled. "No, Alexis you don't have to take care of her… Uncle Jack gave her all that stuff to make her hyper, he can deal with her and get her to bed…. Come on, it's not a problem… He knows how to handle her…Don't worry about it."

Marshall sighed, setting the soda down and rubbed his eyes.

"I thought Lizzie was going to help you with your reading?" He asked, knowing that his 14 year old niece liked to help her cousin with her school work. "Forget about Ava…Just have a good time, okay? Promise me? Good…let me talk to your uncle for a minute…Alex? I love you...Sweet dreams?"

There was another pause and this time when Marshall turned he noticed Mary stood at the door. He gave her a small smile and held up a finger to indicate he'd be done in a minute.

"Ava gave you the sad eyes for the candy, didn't she?" Marshall greeted his brother and then laughed. "Hey, you're the one who has to deal with her sugar high…She's hyper enough without it as it it…You should know by now…Kelly going to crazy if she gets home later tonight and Ava is still bouncing off the walls….But I do appreciate you helping out….Listen, can you keep an eye on Alexis? She thinks she needs to take care of Ava while they're away…Can you see if Lizzie will hang out with her or something? I know Ava won't care…You loves spending time with both you and Kelly….Thanks, man…I'll call again the morning…Night."

Marshall hung up and looked up at her again. "Hey, feeling better?"

"Yeah, it's amazing what a bit of warm water can do." She pushed herself away from the wall and walked into the room fully, seeing that he had noticed she was wearing his hoodie. "I hope you don't mind…I forgot to pack a sweatshirt…"

"It's fine." He assured her quickly.

"So, can I help with anything?" She asked. "Something smells nice."

"It's just pizza...and I already put some chips, garlic bread and salad on the coffee table in the living room." He told her. "I'll just cut this up and bring it through."

"You made your own pizza?" She stared at it

He shrugged. "It's not that hard to do and the girls love cooking so I get lots of practice…"

"Well, its looks great." She told him. "Thanks."

He smiled again. "You're welcome…Now go on…go and sit down because if I get there first, I'll be choosing what we watch and there just happens to be a documentary on the history of limestone…"

"Jesus, I was right the first time…You're such a geek." She teased, picking up the sodas before doing as she was told.

"Yep." Marshall answered, proudly.

She laughed a little and shook her head. She glanced back at him once, watching him slicing up the pizza. She still wasn't used to someone being there for her…to help her and to take care of her but if this was what it felt like, then she may just be able to get used to it.

**TBC**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and let me know what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Please keep them coming! **

**Enjoy! **

**Different Road, Same Journey**

They ate their dinner in a comfortable silence and Mary was surprised at how much she enjoyed the food. It was simple, comfort food and with Die Hard playing on the TV, Mary almost forgot why she was there. Almost.

She glanced across at him a few times, seeing he was engrossed in the movie and didn't want to disturb him.

"Just say it." He broke the silence, his eyes never leaving the TV.

"What?"

"Whatever it is you want to say."

"I don't need to say anything." She turned her eyes to the TV quickly.

He reached for the remote to pause the DVD. "I do this as a job…I noticed you looking at me and your hands keep fidgeting."

"Maybe my hands are just cold." She folded her arms, hiding them from view.

"And why do you keep looking at me?" He asked, smirking a little. "My incredibly handsome good looks?"

"Yeah, you wish…" She scoffed.

"You can tell me, you know."

"Tell you what?"

"Whatever it is that's going through your head." He told her but she stayed silent. "Look, we don't need to talk about what happened or what's going to happen next but you obviously want to talk about something and I can't imagine it's going to go away until you do talk about it."

"You're the most irritating, smartest, annoying, geekest person I've never met." She said frustrated.

"Smartest?" He questioned with a smile, ignoring the insults.

"Marshall!"

"Come on…talk to me." He turned on the couch so he was facing her. "I won't even speak if you don't me to."

"I just….being here…." She started but stopped. "I don't know."

"You don't like being here?"

"No!" She said quickly but then was a little embarrassed but her quick denial. She sighed and decided she should at least try and be honest with him. "I really like it here…It's nice…I feel safe."

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asked. "Isn't that what you wanted? To feel safe."

"Yeah…" She frowned a little. "I just did expect it to be this easy."

"I don't understand." He replied. "What's wrong with that?"

"I'm not used to this…I've grown up looking over my shoulder…always waiting for something to happen." She tried to explain. "I've always known how to look after myself so it's never been really an issue but I've never felt like I could let my guard down before."

Without thinking, he reached out a hand, placing it on her arm. "I'm glad you feel safe here."

"But isn't it too soon?" She asked.

"Too soon from when?"

"Last night was one of the most traumatic experiences I've ever had… I thought I was going to die now I'm here…with you, watching one of my favorite movies and feeling more relax then I have for a long time." She replied. "It couldn't be that easier, could it? I mean, I'm going to have to deal with it all at some point, right?"

"Yeah, Mare, you will but it doesn't have to be tonight." He assured her. "You don't need to push yourself…If you want to talk or deal with it then I'm here for you…if not, then I got all the Die Hard movies."

She smiled a little. "You're good at this."

"I mean it, Mare." He told her. "Just tell me what you need."

Without realizing, she shifted closer to him. "Can we talk? I mean, I don't want to talk about what happened yet but can we talk like we do at the bar?"

"Sure." He shrugged.

"Tell me about your girls." She relaxed back against the couch cushion and saw the surprise look on his face at the request. "You seem close to them both."

"I am." He answered. "I know I've had a lot of help, both here and in New Mexico but being a single Dad has made our relationship special."

"I bet it hasn't been easy."

"A lot of people would tell you that nothing worth having comes easy." He replied with a small smile. "But yeah, it has been hard at times…They're both can be handfuls but they're great kids."

Mary smiled a little. "Just wait until they're teenagers."

Marshall groaned and dropped his head back against the couch. "Don't say that."

She laughed. "I bet they have you wrapped around their little fingers."

"Pretty much." He admitted with a small smile.

"What are they like?" She asked.

"Well, Ava is my little whirlwind…She doesn't seem to let anything affect her and she's not shy at all…"

"And she's okay, right?" Mary hesitated slightly. "I mean, you said she was sick when she was first born."

Marshall shrugged a little. "Considering how close I came to losing her, she's doing okay… She struggles a little with learning sometimes but the doctors say that's normal and she also suffers from seizures every now and then."

"That must be hard."

"Yeah, it's pretty scary sometimes." He nodded a little. "But we get through it."

"Are Alexis and her similar?"

"Nah, they're completely opposite…Alexis is actually really mature for her age." He claimed. "I worry that she is too grown up…She got it into her head that she needs to take care of both Ava and me."

Mary smiled a little. "It's the role of the big sister to take care of things."

"That's my role…I'm their father…she's a six year old…her only job is being a six year old girl."

Mary stared at him for a few seconds, wondering why it had never sounded that simple for her and Brandi.

"What?" He asked a little nervous with the look she was giving him.

"Nothing…" She shook her head slightly. "Just you're a good dad."

He frowned. "You get that from me just saying a few words?"

"I've come to believe you don't say things you don't mean it." She told him. "She was what? Three when her mom left?"

"She had just turned three." Marshall nodded once.

"She was probably old enough to notice she was gone but not old enough to know why."

"I keep telling her it was nothing she did or didn't do…that it's not her fault and I think she does understand that." He claimed. "She's a smart girl…and I mean really smart…She loves reading and ask questions about everything."

Mary smiled; after spending some much time talking with Marshall at the bar, she knew where Alexis got it from.

"I just wish Ellie would realize what she's missing out on." He sighed. "They're great girls and no matter what happened between the two of us, I don't want them to miss out on having a mom."

Mary leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "That's what makes you such a great Dad."

Without thinking, Marshall moved a hand to her cheek, cupping it gently before softly pressing his lips against hers. Mary's hands over to the back of his neck, holding him in place as she shifted closer to him, deepening the kiss. After a few seconds, Marshall broke it but didn't pull back and instead rested his forehead against hers.

"We keep doing this." She whispered, her hands sliding down to his shoulders and then down his back.

"I know."

"And you keep stopping me."

"I know." He sighed. "I really care about you, Mare…You know that right?"

"But you're not ready to start anything?" She predicted, her arms falling away from him down into her own lap.

"It's not that…" He pulled back enough to run a hand down his face. "When I found out you were taken…my heart split in two…I would have done anything to get you back."

"You did it…You found me."

"I really want to be with you but after everything that has happened I don't think it's something we should rush." He told her.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"I think we should focus on getting you through the next couple of days and dealing with the mess your sister has gotten herself into….Then we deal with us."

"So, no more kissing?"

He smiled a little, picking up one of her hands and kissing the back of it. "Well, not for tonight anyway."

"I've never met a man like you before…" She threaded her fingers through his. "I never knew they existed outside of fairytales."

"I'm nothing special, Mare…" He squeezed her hand. "I just care about you and I want whatever it is between us to work, so we need to do it right."

"I guess waiting for a bit isn't too bad." She claimed, turning so she could rest her head against his shoulder before glancing up at him quickly. "You sure about the 'no kissing' rule?"

He groaned. "I'm still a guy, Mare…don't tempt me."

She laughed a little. "Fine, have it your way."

He wanted to tell her it wasn't the way he wanted, it was just the way it should be for now.

"Are you tired?" He asked. "It's getting late."

"Are you trying to get me into bed?"

"Mare…" He said warningly.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." She grinned at him.

"You can take my room tonight…I'll sleep on the couch…"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm not kicking you out of your bed."

He rolled his eyes. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I let my guest sleep down the couch?"

"You've done so much already for me tonight, Marshall…But I wouldn't feel right taking your bed." She claimed. "Honestly, I'll be fine here…Your couch is ridiculously comfortable…I think it's actually more comfortable then my own bed."

Marshall hesitated a little. "Are you sure? I don't mind…"

"I'm sure." She said firmly.

"I'll get you a pillow and some blankets then."

Mary sat back, glancing around the room as she waited for him. There were two plastic boxes in the corner, over spilling with toys. Framed photographs hung on the wall, most of them of Marshall and the girls at various ages. A teddy bear under the coffee table caught her eye and she immediately thought of Biscuit, the bear that she had given to Brandi years ago. She begun to wonder whatever happened to him. Did Brandi still have him or did she get rid of him; not really knowing the attachment Mary once had with him.

"Mare?" Marshall broke her train of thoughts, causing her to jump. "You okay?"

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm fine." She shook her head, looking up at him holding a pile of blanket and pillows. She reached her arms out to take them. "Thanks."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Marshall asked, watching her comfortable on the couch.

"I'm sure." She led down. "I'm practically asleep already."

"Do you need anything before I go?" He asked. "Some water or…"

"Marshall, go to bed." She cut in.

"Okay…" He sighed. "Well goodnight."

She had just led down on the pillow when she felt his lips against her forehead.

"I thought you said no more kissing?" She said, as he flicked the light off, leaving on the lamp on the small table beside the couch.

"That doesn't count." He called back from the hallway causing her to grin.

Mary listened to him climbing the stairs and heard him moving around for a few minutes before she turned off the lamp and settled down, closing her eyes. She was tired, felt like could sleep for weeks but she could not get her brain to stop thinking. She went from Brandi, wondering just how much trouble she was in. Then she thought about Jinx; her mother had teetered on the edge of destruction for most of Mary's life and she couldn't help but wonder just how far this latest drama would push her. She still couldn't get her head around her new friendship with Marshall…she had never had anyone in her life that she would consider a friend and Marshall seemed to be so much more. She found it hard to believe that it could be as simple as taking things slow. Marshall had kids…two daughters he who obviously adored. Mary had no idea how she would fit into his life…she wasn't good with kids…She didn't like kids. Then she began to wonder whether it would even be an issue. Would Marshall even want her around them?

Sighing loudly, she sat up a little and turned the lamp back on. This wasn't like her…Wasn't who was she. She had never let a man get this close before and she had idea what to do next. Not 24 hours ago, she was chained up in some dirty basement and was certain she was going to die. Shouldn't she be thinking about that? Shouldn't she be worrying about nightmares and about Spanky coming after her again?

Again, her eyes landed on the teddy bear and without thinking, she stretched out to grab it. She smiled when she saw a plastic marshal star pinned to the bear's black waist coat. She ran a finger over it gently, still not believing she got on so well with a US Marshal. Despite having a clean record herself, she had always felt like all law enforcement were the enemy ever since her father had left. She wasn't naive enough to believe her Dad was innocent but there was always a small part of that blamed them for him going away.

She led back down and tucked the bear under her arm but she kept the light on. Looking at a photograph hanging on the wall opposite of Marshall and the girls all pulling faces at the camera; she wondered just how much her life was going to change now she had him in it.

_**XxXxX**_

The first thing Mary realized when she woke up the next morning was that she felt the sun on her face, which meant that she had slept through the night without being awoken by a nightmare. The next thing was the feeling of being watched. She slowly opened her eyes, ready to tell Marshall that it was creepy to watch someone sleeping but was surprised to find it wasn't him. She blinked a few times, unsure what to do or say to Ava who was stood staring at her. The first time Mary had seen a photograph, she could see similarities between both girls and Marshall but it was even more noticeable in person; especially the eyes.

"Ava?" She heard Marshall whisper as he crept into the room. "I told you to stay out of here…"

The second the little girl heard her father, she grinned widely and held her arms up to him.

"Sorry…" He sighed when he saw Mary was awake. "She slipped away when I wasn't looking…She can be sneaky when she wants to be."

"It's okay…" Mary pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"Who 'dat?" Ava asked, pointing a finger at Mary.

"This is my friend, Mary." Marshall told her.

"Why she here?"

"Well, she was sleeping until you turned up." Marshall teased, tickling her.

Ava laughed and squirmed in her arms. "Dada…no…"

Mary smiled a little, watching them as she pushed her hair out of her face and stretched out of her arms.

"Marshall, do you have Ava…" Kelly entered the room but then stopped suddenly when she saw Mary. "Oh sorry…"

Mary looked from her to Marshall, her eyes widening a little as she wondered if she should say something.

"Ava, why don't you go with Aunt Kelly and get your stuff ready for camping?" Marshall said to his daughter.

"She has Stan the Bear." Ava claimed, pointing again at Mary.

Mary looked down to the other end of the couch at the bar and was relieved that she had been discovered clutching the bear but judging by Marshall's smirk, he had probably guessed that at some point of the night, she had done.

Marshall reached down and grabbed the bar, handing it to Ava who grinned and hugged it tightly.

"Okay, come on you." Kelly held her hand out to Ava.

"Kiss." Ava looked at Marshall and demanded, pouting her lips.

Marshall smiled before giving big, noisy, sloppy kisses, on each cheek, one on her nose before a final one on the lips causing her to giggle again.

He set her down and she ran out the room, leaving Kelly to follow her.

"Sorry about that." Marshall said again. "The girls just needed a few things for their trip…I was hoping they wouldn't wake you."

"It's fine." She assured him. "I was already awake….What time is it anyway?"

"Almost 9am…How did you sleep?"

"Really well, actually."

"Good." He smiled. "There's some breakfast in the kitchen when you're ready."

"Thanks, Marshall…" She said softly. "For everything."

"You're welcome." He flashed another grin. "I better go make sure Ava is doing as she's told and not causing trouble."

Mary sat up fully once he had left the room and reached for her cell phone. She had missed calls from both Brandi and Jinx, along with several text messages asking where she was. She quickly sent Brandi a reply, telling she was with a friend and that she was fine even though they hadn't asked that.

She sat back; listening to movement from upstairs and she debated whether or not to risk a trip to the bathroom but decided against it. The last thing she wanted was to run into one of the girls or Marshall's sister in law.

Marshall exited Ava's bedroom, leaving her trying to decide which of her stuffed toys to take camping with her. She had wanted to take them all but Marshall managed to convince her that wasn't a good idea.

"I thought you had work?"

Marshall jumped at the sound of Kelly's voice and turned to see her smirking. "I did…I do."

"So, the woman sleeping on your couch…?"

"Just a friend who needed somewhere to stay for the night." He stated.

"Hmm…If you say so…"

"Kelly…"

"I'm guessing this is the girl we were talking about the other night?" She asked and Marshall's silence confirmed. "I meant what I said, Marshall…It's time to move on and if you like her then, I think it's great."

"Like I said before, it's complicated…" Marshall sighed. "But I do like her…too much to rush this."

Kelly smiled and reached out to pat his arm. "Well, whenever you're both ready, I can't wait to meet her properly."

"I don't think that will be for a while." Marshall stated.

"Yeah, I had a feeling you might say that." She smiled. "Right, well I'll grab the girls and get out your way."

"Thanks again for this, Kel." He said. "I don't know what I would do without you and Jack."

"Just promise me you won't let what happened with Ellie effect what happens with this girl."

"I won't."

"Good, you deserve to be happy." She said before walking into Ava's room.

Within ten minutes, Kelly had both the girls ready to leave. Ava demanded more kisses and hugs from Marshall before heading out the front door. Alexis was a little demanding but still willing hug and kissed him goodbye.

"Hanging on, I got you something." Marshall stopped her before reaching into his bag and pulling out a book.

"All you need to know about camping?" Alexis read the title.

"I thought you and Lizzie could have some fun reading it."

"Thanks, Dad." She said looking up at him. "I wish you were coming with us?"

"I wish I was too…" He reached down and pushed her hair back from her face. "But I'm off next weekend and we can do whatever you like…"

"Ava has wanted to go to the beach for ages." She shrugged. "Maybe we can do that."

"Yeah, we could…" Marshall nodded a little. "But what do you want to do?"

"I don't mind going to the beach."

"Well, we have two days…How about on Saturday we do the beach and then Sunday we go to that science museum?"

Alexis couldn't help but grin widely and threw her arms around his waist, burying her face in his stomach. "Love you, Dad."

"I love you too." He replied, bending down to kiss the top of her head. "You better go, Aunt Kelly is waiting."

"Okay…" She stepped back, clutching her book tightly. "Bye."

He followed her to the door, watching as she climbed into the car and waited for them to pull away.

Mary had been behind the living room door, listening and decided that she had been right the night before. He was probably the best Dad ever and it scared the hell out of her that it made him more attractive to her.

**TBC **

**Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Enjoy!**

**Different Road, Same Journey **

Marshall was surprised to see Mary rushing past him and up the stairs, the moment he had closed the door.

"You okay?" He called out, moving to the foot of the steps.

"Be right back." She replied, disappearing out of his sight.

Once she was inside his bathroom, she leaned against the sink and stared at herself in the mirror, wondering what the hell she was doing. She was falling for a guy with two kids… there was no way for them to have a relationship without her being a part of the girls lives too. Was that what he was really looking for? Some kind of replacement mother for them…If so, then he needed his head checked because she was the last person he should be considering. Or maybe he was just going to use her until someone more suitable came along...She could handle that. Those kinds of relationships, the ones with no emotions invested, no pressure to be perfect was what she was used to. The only problem was the tugging on her heart when she thought about Marshall walking away into the arms of another woman.

"Damn it." She muttered. "I cannot have feeling for him…I cannot go there."

She took a deep breath and splashed some water on her face, deciding that she'll do what he had suggested the night before; concentrate on getting through everything to do with Brandi's mess then she would tell him they were better of as friends…someone to talk to at the bar.

Marshall turned away from the stove when she entered the kitchen and smiled a little. "You sure you're okay? You were up there for a while."

"I'm fine…just wanted to wash up." She assured him, looking at the table and saw bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and juice. "How any are eating breakfast?"

"I didn't know what you would want to eat…" He shrugged, turning back to the stove for a few seconds before moving to join her at the table with plate full of pancakes.

"Pancakes too?" She stared wide eyed at him.

"My pancakes are the best…just ask my girls." He grinned, setting them down before taking his own seat.

"This is a lot of food…" Mary commented, not knowing where to start.

"I get it from my mother." He shrugged, spooning some egg onto his plate. "She never needed an excuse to cook up a fest…liked to make sure her family is well feed."

"I don't think I buy this much food to last me the week." She stated.

"Come on, it's not that much." He rolled his eyes. "If you're not hungry…"

"No, no…I'm starving." She grabbed the pancakes before he could finish.

"Good." He smiled and they ate in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. "I spoke to my boss this morning…"

She swallowed a mouthful of pancake. "Oh yeah? About the case?"

He nodded. "They've arrested Spanky Carson."

Mary paused with her fork halfway to her mouth as she stared at him. "Well…that's good, right?"

"Yes…"

"Does that mean you have to go to work?" She asked, lowering her fork and reached across the table to pour herself a glass of orange juice, trying to act normal. "I can get my stuff together and be out of here pretty quick if you need to get going…"

"Mare, that's not why I'm telling you," He cut in, putting down his own cutlery. "They need you to go back in to do a formal ID."

"Oh…Will you be there?"

"Yeah, I'll give you a ride but I can't be with you when you make the ID."

"Why not?"

"I've been working the case…I can't seem to be leading you." He told her. "I'll just be there to support you."

"Wait, so you're not working the case now?"

"It's best if I step back." He claimed. "I don't want any of them to get away with it because of a technicality."

"But Marshall…"

"It's the right way, Mare." He assured her. "There's not much left to do now other than paperwork and interviews so it's not really a big deal."

"I thought this case was going to help your career."

"There'll be other cases." He shrugged and began eating again.

"No, I can't let you do this." She shook her head. "After everything you've done for me, I won't stand in the way of your career."

"Mary…" He sighed. "It's already done…"

"Well, undo it…I can do this on my own, I don't need you to hold my hand…"

"It's not just about that, Mare…no matter what, you're my friend and Spanky can afford a good lawyer who will use it to get him off…by me being involved in the case is jeopardize that….I can't let him get away with everything he did to you and to others just because I want to stay on the case."

"It's not fair to you…" She whispered, knowing he made sense.

"As long as we get him off the streets, that's the main thing." He claimed, reaching a hand across to cover hers. "Please do not blame yourself… It's better for everyone…I can be there for you, as little or as much as you like."

She looked down at their hands for a few seconds, knowing now was the perfect time to cut ties but she just couldn't.

"I want you to come with me to do the ID."

He squeezed her hand. "We have a couple of hours before we need to leave…Let's eat before all this food goes cold."

"These are pretty good pancakes." She admitted.

"Told you."

_**XxXxX**_

As soon as they reached the police station, Mary was taken off to the do the ID. It had been Marshall's own idea to take a step back from the case, knowing there would be a good chance his boss would have to do it at point anyway or that Spanky's lawyers would use it against them. While he had worked hard on the case and was disappointed about not seeing it through to the end, he knew it was the right thing to do. The last thing he wanted was for Spanky or any of his associates to get off on a technicality.

Now he was just left waiting around for Mary to finish up. He smiled when his phone buzzed and saw his brother had sent him a photograph of all girls trying to help their older cousins set up their tents. He was in the middle of replying when the door opened and Mary entered with an officer.

"Hey…" He glanced down at his cell phone just long enough to send his message before pocketing the phone and standing up. "How'd it go?"

"Fine…I guess." She shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself. "I just want to get out of here."

Marshall looked across to the office. "Can she go?"

"Yeah, we're done." He nodded. "Ms. Shannon, we'll be in touch soon."

"I'll look forward to it." She muttered sarcastically.

Marshall gave the officer a smile before moving over to Mary and putting an arm around her shoulders to guide her out but she shrugged him off.

"I don't need holding up."

He held his hands up in surround and stepped back. "Okay…"

"Let's just go." She sighed.

"Sure." He waited for her to walk towards the door before following. He had forgotten what kind of girl was she…she was not used to being taken care of or affectionate touches but he thought about the night before, how she had let him in a little….how she leaned up against him and told him she felt safe with him. He wondered whether he had pushed her too far…over stepped the mark. It had been what he worried about last night...He didn't want to take advantage of her while she was going through all this.

"Do you want to come back to my house?" Marshall asked, as they walked side by side out of the station but quickly continued, in fear she would reject him. "I mean, I got the rest of the day off now…so it'll be nice to have the company and we can finish off our Die Hard marathon?"

She was quiet for a few seconds and he could practically see her mind weighing up the options. He almost sighed in relief when she nodded her agreement silently.

"Great." He unlocked his truck, resisting the urge to open the passenger door for her.

_**XxXxX**_

The rest of the day and evening passed fairly quickly, neither of them speaking very much and instead just watched movie after movie. Mary had taken another bath while Marshall cleaned the kitchen after dinner and when she still hadn't reappeared after almost two hours he wondered whether she really did enjoy his bathroom like Kelly did or if she was hiding in there. When he went to investigate if she was okay, he heard her talking on her cell phone in his bedroom. He hovered behind the door, listening to her telling her sister that she would be home the next day and that she had just needed some space for a while.

He felt relieved that she had decided to go home since he would have never have kicked her out but with the girls returning tomorrow, it would have been awkward for all of them to be there and there was no way he could ask his brother and sister-in-law to have them again.

But an hour later, when he was led in bed, unable to sleep and staring at the ceiling, he couldn't help but feel worried about not having her close by.

He knew after that first conversation in the bar that he was attracted to her…Then the second he heard about her abduction he knew it was more than attraction, he knew he had feelings for her. Then when he found her, he wanted nothing more than to wrap her up and protect her from the world but she wasn't that kind of girl and that made him like just a little bit more. He thought about the previous night again and how easy it was to be around each other; the only thing that would have made it more perfect was if Alexis and Ava was there with them.

That's what terrified him.

When he first realized that his marriage was over and that Ellie was not ever going to come back, he accepted the fate of being a single Dad and he was happy with that. He could not imagine wanting to be with someone else…He could not imagine liking someone enough to welcome them into the life he shared with his girls.

Then Mary turned up and somehow she got deep enough into his heart that he was starting to invasion her meeting Alex and Ava properly…Wondering what she would think of them…what they would think of her.

She had already told him during one of their bar chats, that was she wasn't a kid person but would it be possible for them to have some kind of relationship without the girls being involved. He might be bias but he could not believe she wouldn't love them if she met them…They were great kids.

Then there were the girls to think of, maybe they wouldn't like Mary. He worried mostly about Alexis' reaction…If he was honest, he knew deep down his eldest still believed her Mom would return…that the four of them would live happily ever after…Adding Mary to the mix might not go down too well. Ava was too young to really understand any of it and she seemed to like everyone she met but then there was the chance that the perfect little family scene might scare Mary off.

He groaned and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. He wished he could stop thinking…that he could get some sleep because he knew tomorrow his brother would bring him back two tired little girls who would resist any of his tempts to get them to bed because they had missed him and would want to spend with him and he knew it would be hard enough to deny them that even with a full night sleep.

He sat up quickly when he heard a noise outside the door and after listening for a few seconds, he heard it again.

"Mary?" He called as he made his way to the door, opening it to find Mary trying to sneak back down the stairs. "What happened? Are you okay?"

She sighed and turned to look at him. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I couldn't sleep…" He replied. "Did you need something?"

"I just…Umm…" She stuttered a little.

"What?"

"I needed the bathroom." She said quickly but he could tell she was lying. "But I got here and realized I would need to come through your room..."

"You could have used the girls' one." He pointed down the hall.

She looked to where he gestured. "Oh…I didn't think of that…"

"Well, you might as well use mine now…" He stepped aside to let her by.

He saw her hesitating before moving forward. He followed her back into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed while she headed for the bathroom.

"I got scared."

He was running a hand down his face when she spoken and when he looked up, he saw she was stood now facing him.

"What?" He frowned a little, sure he had missed heard her.

"I got scared….I woke up and…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly. He wanted nothing more than to cross the room and take her into his arms about after spending all day being distant with one another, he didn't think it was a wise move.

"What's the talk about?" She mumbled, now looking down to the floor.

Marshall just watched her for a few seconds, trying to work out what the best thing to do next was. He leaned back a little so he could reach the lamp on his bedside table, flicking it on so the room was lit with a dull, yellow glow but she still didn't look up.

"Mare…" He started and waited until her eyes flicked up towards him before continuing. "Come here."

Even when she didn't move, he stayed seated, not wanting to make her feel like he was backing her into a corner. He was pretty sure she wanted to talk since she was hovering outside his bedroom in the middle of the night but he didn't want to rush her and make her doubt her choice to come to him.

"It's late…" He continued. "Just come sit with me…"

He saw her take a deep breath before holding her head high and crossing the room. He smiled a little as he watched her sit down but leaving a big gap between them. Her independent, tough character was one of things that first attracted him to her. He knew getting her to talk wouldn't be easy but he hoped that she felt comfortable enough to be open with him.

"You had a nightmare?" He asked but she was looking down again. "It's understandable…having to face Spanky again…"

"I was fine last night…" She cut in.

"The brain can be pretty quirky with the way it deals with some things." He claimed. "It may have been because you hadn't began processing what had happened yesterday while today made you face up to it all…"

"You a head doctor now too?"

"I've had dealings with traumatic experiences…" He shrugged. "I might not understand exactly what you're going through but I know it takes a while to get your head around why it happened…why to you…how you survived…how you will get over it…"

She looked up at him. "What happened to you?"

He knew that question was coming and hoped by him sharing his story; she might be more willing to share hers.

"I got shot." He told her.

"You did?" Her eyes widened a little. "How? When?"

"It was about a year ago now, while I was still in New Mexico." He explained. "I was working a case with a colleague and we had to transport a prisoner when we were ambushed…I was hit in the chest."

"You're here now…so I guess everything turned out okay…"

"I got pretty lucky…the bullet didn't hit any organs or any major arteries but we had broken down and were in the middle of nowhere…There was no way we would be able to get the car going so we walked a short distance to an abandon building to take some shelter …When I realized that there was no one who knew where we were and that my boss probably wouldn't even realize we were missing for another hour or so, I told my partner to go, take our prisoner and find help."

"He left you?" She stared at him. "On your own?"

Marshall nodded, swallowing a little as a lump appeared in his throat as he thought back to that day. "Our prisoner was a diabetic so he carried about this little medical case…I don't know why but I thought it might help me…that it may have something in there to keep me alive until help arrived so  
I told them to leave it…the prisoner protested but neither of us took any notice…I found out later, he had a tracking device in there."

"So, they knew where you were?"

"It was about 20 minutes after they had left that I heard a car pull up…I didn't think that it would be them coming back, so I managed to drag myself to the window and saw the gunmen from before…" He paused and absent mindedly rubbed his chest. "I knew I couldn't defend myself, so I hid behind his ratty couch…They seemed to be waiting for something, I don't even know how long I was there…"

"Were you scared?" She asked quietly.

"I thought I was going to die…" He admitted. "I thought about the girls…They already lost their mother…I felt selfish for risking my life by having that job…I wondered what would happen to them…if my parents would take them…If Ellie's parents would…but they didn't really know any of them…I thought Ellie might want them if I wasn't in the picture…"

"God, Marshall…" She whispered and placed a hand over his, making him realized she had moved to sit next to him during his story.

"Anyway, they came in and looked around but when they saw the medical case on the floor, they took it and left." He cleared his throat. "I lost consciousness at some point because the next thing I know, I woke up in hospital."

"Did they get the guys that did it?"

"Yeah." He nodded and turned so he was now facing her fully, moving to lace his fingers through hers. "So, I know what it's like…I know what it's like to feel helpless, trapped and defenseless…and not to know what to expect."

"It didn't seem fair…I did nothing wrong…it was Brandi's mistake." She chewed on her bottom lip. "But if I had choice…I would rather it was me then her."

"I know." He squeezed her hand.

"Everything is so messed up." She whispered, shaking her head. "I'm so messed up."

He brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "We can fix messes…"

"You say we but…"

"I'm here for you, Mary." He cut in. "Please don't doubt that."

"I don't doubt that but how is this meant to work, Marshall?" She asked. "You got a family to take care of…You got a career…I have my family…"

"My friendship doesn't come with restriction, Mare." He told her.

She sighed. "I was scared…"

"Waking up after a nightmare in a strange place…"

"Not that." She told him. "This…Us…It scares me."

He looked surprised but then nodded a little. "Yeah….me too."

"I mean, I should be at home…My sister is involved in some kind of drug deal and has a dead boyfriend...and I dread to think how much my mom has drunk in the last couple of days…" She pushed herself to her feet and started to pace. "I should be there…I should be with them, dealing with all this…"

"But you're here." He stayed seated. "With me."

"I made up my mind earlier…I was going to tell you I was going home tonight and that we should just be friends but I couldn't….When you asked me to come back here with you, I couldn't say no." She told him. "And that's crazy! I don't belong here…I shouldn't be here!"

"Don't say that…" He stood up and blocked her path.

"Don't you get it? This isn't me…I'm not the girl for you…You're not the guy for me."

"Why not?"

"Because I should be running from you…I would have done so in the past…I don't know why I'm not now."

He stepped closer to her, putting his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"Don't…." She tried to push him away but he wouldn't let her.

"We have feelings for each other, Mary….and they're not just going to go away." He told her. "We can either accept them and slowly discover a relationship together or we cut ties… we break up."

"Marshall…"

"But I think we're worth it…I think we owe it to ourselves to try it." He continued. "I know it won't be easy…I know me having children will affect us but I hope you give us a chance."

"I'm not good with kids."

"Mare, I wouldn't just dump them on you…It's not something I want to rush and I'm sure after time, you'll feel comfortable around them." He leaned back a little and used two fingers to lift her chin so they were looking at each other. "Will you consider it? For me?"

"I don't know…"

"Will you consider a date with me?" He offered.

"A date?" She couldn't help but smirk a little. "Like a real one?"

"Dinner and a movie." He suggested. "Tuesday night."

"Who gets to choose the movie?"

"You." He answered without hesitating. "And I'll pay for everything."

"My kind of night…."

"So, it's a date?"

"Yeah…" She said softly. "It's a date."

He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering for a few seconds on her skin before stepping back. "We should get some sleep."

"Right…" She nodded but he noticed her looking at the door cautiously.

"Do you want to sleep here?" He offered.

"We've been through this before…I'm not kicking you out of your bed."

"It's a big bed…" He shrugged. "We bet there's enough room for two."

She opened her mouth to make some kind of smart quip but decided against it when the idea of him sleeping beside her…protecting her…sounded so perfect.

"Okay."

He smiled and took her hand, guiding her over to the bed. She slid under the covers, watching him turning off the lamp before getting in bedside her. He turned on his side so he was facing her but didn't move any closer, not wanting to crowd her.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

She turned so her back was to him but moved backwards. He carefully and slowly reached an arm out and wrapped it around her. When she took his hand in hers, he was expecting her to shove him away but she never, instead squeezed it gently and pulled him closer to her before sighing contently.

"Goodnight, Marshall…"

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Please keep them coming! **

**Enjoy! **

**Different Road, Same Journey **

"I didn't think you were working tonight." Brandi said from the doorway of Mary's bedroom.

"I'm not." Mary replied, searching through her closet for something to wear.

"Then where are you going?" Brandi leaned against the frame. "Mom is coming over…I thought we could all hang out tonight."

"I have a date." She paused at knee length back skirt that she only worn once for a job interview.

"Date?" Brandi repeated. "With Mark?"

"What? God, no." She spun around to face her. "Why would I be going out with Mark?"

"I don't know." Brandi shrugged and moved into the room fully, taking a seat on the bed. "He's always hanging around here."

"Yeah, uninvited." Mary claimed and threw the skirt onto the bed. "He won't take a hint…We were through about 20 years ago."

"It's that cop, isn't it?"

"He's a marshal." She corrected, pulling out some dark blue jeans, wondering whether they were too casual for whatever Marshall had planned.

"Is there a difference?"

"Probably." She sighed and dropped the jeans on top of the skirt.

She had no idea what to wear. He had said it was only dinner and movie but what if he took her to some nice restaurant and she was underdressed or she wore something too fancy and it was too much. She hated that she cared about it…What to wear had never bothered her in the past, why now?

"Mare?"

"Hmmm?" She held up two different top, examining them side by side; maybe she could go with casual jeans and a fancy top.

"You're not doing this for me, are you?" Brandi asked quietly.

"Doing what?"

"Going out with the marshal…" Brandi stated causing Mary to drop the clothes and look at her confused. "To get me out of trouble? Because I don't want you too…I'd rather go to jail then for you to do that."

Mary stared at her for a few seconds in surprise. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me….kinda gross and messed up….but nice."

"Oh, so you actually like him, then?"

"Yeah, Squish…I like him." Mary groaned as she sat down.

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Brandi frowned.

"Is it?" Mary looked at her. "I mean, you know me…You know the kind of guys I go for….guys like Mark and Steve…"

"And Jono and Tommy?" Brandi added jokingly

"Exactly! You've just proved my point…I don't do relationship…I do guys that are interested in one thing and that's okay because it's all I want to…"

"So?"

"Marshall is different." She said softly. "He's kind and smart….He's the biggest geek ever but it's kinda sweet…He's a good guy, Brandi, a really good guy."

"Mare, just because you've never dated someone like him before doesn't mean you shouldn't now." Brandi told her. "Maybe you're through with your fair share of jerks…maybe this is…"

"Do not say the one!" Mary cut in, pointing a finger at her warningly.

"Well, maybe he is." Brandi shrugged. "Would it be so bad?"

"He has two kids."

Brandi eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Two girls…Two little girls." Mary nodded. "I don't know why I'm even doing this….This is not going to end well."

"Why did you agree to this date?"

"I don't know…"

"Just go out and have a good night." Brandi advised. "If he's as nice as you say he is, then he won't rush you to do anything you're not ready for."

"When the hell did you get so mature?" Mary was staring at her again.

"Probably around the time, the guy that I chose to have a relationship with was murdered by a gang of drug dealers." Brandi stated as she stood up. "Wear the black top…It's cute."

Mary looked down at her before back up to see Brandi exiting the bedroom. Mary picked up the top again, looking at it again.

_**XxXxX**_

Mary insisted they meet at the movie theatre even though Marshall had offered to pick her up but she didn't want to risk him running into Jinx or Brandi. She purposely was five minutes late because she hated having to wait around for someone but had no problem letting someone wait for her. When she got there, she didn't see him, expecting he would be stood right out front but after a few seconds of panicking that she might get stood up, she spotted him leaning casually against the wall. She took a minute to look over him, glad she had decided to go with jeans and the black top since he was wearing a dark grey shirt with black jeans. A smile spread across his face when he saw her and pushed away from the wall.

"Hey." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I was beginning to think I was being stood up…"

"Have much experience with that, have you?" Mary couldn't help but dig.

"You just look at me a see a big nerd, don't you?"

She tilted her head a little, considering her answer. "Not just a nerd…The king of nerds."

"Okay, I can accept that." He grinned and offered her his arm. "Shall we…"

"Oh god…" She rolled her eyes and instead of linking her arm through his, she reached out and grabbed his hand. "I'm picking the movie."

"Of course…" Marshall laughed as she pulled him towards the ticket office.

_**XxXxX**_

"What can I get you guys?" A waitress appeared at their table with a notepad.

"Mare, do you know what you want?" Marshall asked, when he saw she was still scanning the menu.

"Umm, just a minute…"

Marshall looked to the waitress and smiled politely. "Can you come back?"

"Of course."

"Mare?" He reached over and lowered her menu so he could see her face. "What's up?"

"What? Nothing…"

"You've been talking all night, which is quite something since we were at the movies but as soon as we sat down, you suddenly gone quiet." He pointed out. "Did I do something? Do you not like it here? We can go somewhere else…"

She sighed. "It's not you…It's me."

"What is?" He pressed.

"I don't belong here." She claimed. "I'm not used to these kinds of places, where the prices aren't even on the menu…"

He frowned. "Why do you need to know about the prices?"

"Marshall." She cut in. "The fact that there are no prices tends to mean that it's out of my price range…"

"I told you, tonight is on me." He assured her. "Order what you like."

"That's not the point." She sighed.

"Then what is?" He asked, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "Talk to me."

"I don't know how to do this…How to have the relationship that you need." She stated. "I don't want to mislead you."

"Mislead me? What the hell?"

"I'm crap at relationships…I'm selfish…I'm not affectionate…I'm….I'm not perfect." She pulled her hand away from him and shook her head. "Don't fall for me…For your own good."

He retook her hand, this time a little tighter. "I think it's too late for that."

"Marshall…" She tried to pull away from again but he wouldn't let her.

"If you don't feel comfortable here then that's fine…We can go somewhere else." He told her. "But don't throw away what we have…what we could have because you think I expect you to be someone you're not."

She looked down at their hand for a few seconds, thinking about what he just said.

"Do you want to know why I want a relationship with you?"

A part of her wanted to say no…that it wouldn't matter…it was best to just walk away while they still could but the feeling of his thumb tracing gentle circles on the back of her hand, distracted her and she felt herself nodding.

"You make me laugh…You fascinate me…You take no crap from anyone and you're one of the strongest people I've ever met." He told her. "You're beautiful…Gorgeous and cute…"

She pulled a face. "I'm not cute."

"You are…and don't interrupt…You're intelligent but probably don't know how intelligent…You've made the best out of what you have and what you were given…" He continued. "You put everyone else ahead of yourself…even now with me but I know exactly what I want, Mare…I want to spend time with you…get to know you….help prove to you that you do belong here…that you deserve more than you think you do…The fact that you think you don't belong in this restaurant…in any restaurant, makes me sad."

"How do you know that?" She whispered.

"Mare, you can be whatever you want to be." He claimed. "You're amazing! I just wish you wouldn't limit yourself."

"What if you're wrong?" She asked. "What if I end up hurting you?"

"I'm not wrong about you deserving more then you have right now." He stated. "And about getting hurt? I'm a grown man, I can handle it."

"Marshall…"

"Love is all about taking risks…about getting to know each other well enough to trust one another…" He told her. "I'm not asking to spend the rest of my life with you but I think we can have some fun and be good for each other…and who knows where it might go."

"So, you're saying you'll be okay if we crash and burn in three weeks?" She asked.

"Why do you always assume the worst?" He questioned. "I think we could have a great relationship, Mare but we have to give it a chance."

"What if I don't know how to give it a chance?"

"You do…We just keep doing what we've been doing since the day we met." He claimed. "We take one day at a time and go at a pace that we're both happy with."

"And what about your kids?" She asked. "How will that work?"

"I'll admit, I'm unsure about introducing them to a girlfriend so early in a relationship but if things go the way I think they will go, than I would love for you to meet them in the future." He told her. "But I don't want you to worry about that...I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

She fell silent again, trying to find a flaw in what he was saying but she just couldn't.

"Look, this is a lot of heavy talk for a first date…I've had a really good night so far and I would like for it to continue….tomorrow I will give you a call and ask you out for a second date and you can tell me yes or no…or you could just ignore my calls." He grinned at her. "And if you really feel uncomfortable here, then there is a pizza place right around the corner but it would be a shame because the food here is amazing….and the desserts…If me buying you the caramel and chocolate cheesecake doesn't win me any points, nothing will…"

Mary couldn't help but smile slightly and shook her head a little, trying to work out how he managed to do what every other man she met could not.

"So, you guys ready?" The waitress returned.

"Mare?" Marshall questioned.

She squeezed his hand lightly. "Yeah, let's order…."

_**XxXxX**_

Mary cursed when she heard the sound of a glass smashing to the floor. The bar had hired a new girl, Tammy and Mary was pretty sure she only got the job based on her looks alone because she was clumsy, struggled to remember what drinks customers had ordered and moved at a snail's pace. It had been Mary's job to show her the ropes tonight but it was Friday and was even busier than normal so she had sent her to do some glass collecting but after the third smash, Mary wondered whether Tammy would be good at anything.

"What's a guy got to do to get a drink around here?"

She spun around at the voice to see Marshall stood leaning against the bar.

"Hey." She pushed herself up a little to kiss him hello. "What are you doing here? I thought we were working?"

It had been six weeks since their first date and Marshall had been true to his word by not pushing her. Their relationship was easy and aside from the physical, not much had changed. He had always worked late on Tuesday nights so Alexis and Ava stayed with his brother, which meant when he finished, he would go straight to the bar and wait around until she finished her shift. He also managed to find time to go out with her at least once a week and she knew he was very conscious about spending time with her without it affecting his time with the girls.

For the past three days he had been on assignment and Mary was surprised at how much she missed him.

"We got done early…I thought I'd come by and say hi."

"Don't take this the wrong way but you look terrible." She frowned a little. "Why didn't you just go straight home?"

"The girls are still at Jack's and I didn't want to go home to an empty house." He admitted and Mary was sure she saw him blushing. "I missed them and you…At least, I could come see you."

"I appreciate it but I'm working till midnight." She glanced at her watch to see it was only 10:30pm. "And you look like you do with some sleep."

"I don't mind waiting." He assured her.

Mary looked around and saw things were beginning to quiet down and that Nick was back from his break.

"Hey, I'm taking my break now." Mary called across to him. "You and the new girl will have to cope."

Nick looked from Marshall to her and smirked. "Just make sure you come back."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, grabbing two bottles of beers.

Marshall watched as she walked around the bar and then nodded her head for him to follow her.

"Where we going?" He asked as she pulled him through a door.

"Somewhere quiet." She answered, pushing open another door that led out to small backyard which had small table and two plastic chairs.

Marshall smiled as she handed him a beer but before she step back to take a seat, he kissed her. Mary groaned quietly when broke the kiss a few seconds later.

"Hi." He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Hey." She couldn't help but give him another kiss.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, teasingly.

She rolled her eyes and moved back. "Yeah right, like my life revolves around you."

"Nice." He commented, sitting opposite her and taking a mouthful of beer. "So, how was your week?"

"Nothing new…Even though Brandi moved out, she still spends a lot of time at my place…"

"Maybe she's lonely." Marshall suggested.

"I guess…" Mary had listened to Marshall when he said she shouldn't limit herself and the first thing she wanted to do was to get her life back. So she helped Brandi find an apartment a few blocks from hers. "She needs a job…"

"If you need some help finding something…" Marshall started but was cut off.

"No, it's fine." She still tried her hardest to keep Marshall away from Brandi and Jinx. "You don't need to get mixed up with my family dramas…It's time she started doing things for herself."

Marshall wanted to tell her, he didn't mind helping but didn't know whether he would be crossing a line.

"So, I've been doing some thinking."

"Should I be worried?" Marshall glanced across at her.

"Possibly." Mary smiled. "You know how you said I could do what I wanted?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did." He insisted. "You never give yourself enough credit."

"Okay, good…because I've decided I might look into going back to school."

He looked at her in surprise. "Really? That's great."

"Well, I haven't said I'm going to do it for sure...Just get some information." She said quickly.

"Do you know what you would want to study?"

"Not a clue." She sighed. "I don't even know why I thought it was such a good idea…"

"Hey, I think it's brilliant." He stated. "And what harm can it do to go down to the college to see what is on offer."

"I guess…"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"You don't have to…"

"I would like to." He said quickly. "I know, you say you're not sure about the whole thing but I also know it's important to you….I would like to help."

Mary thought about it for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay, I guess I would be helpfully to have someone there to tell me what to do."

"Hey, Mare? You sure you want to do this?" He asked. "I mean, you're not doing because you think you have to?"

"And what? Carry on working here for the next 40 years?"

"If bartending is what you want to do…"

"It's not." She assured him. "I don't know what it is that I want to do but I know I'm sick of just scraping by…I want to look forward to going to work, like you do and I want to be able to have a proper paying job so I can move out of that dump of an apartment."

"Well then I'll be here for you, for whatever you need." He assured her.

"I'll remember that when I get stuck working on an assignment at 3am."

He laughed slightly. "Between the two of us, you'll ace it."

They fell into a comfortable silence and when Marshall leaned back to look up at stars, he felt his eyes begin to feel heavier. He opened them again and looked down when he felt Mary's head on his shoulder; he hadn't even heard her move her chair next to him.

"I'm doing this for me…to make my life better." She whispered. "But it's because of you…because you make me think I can do it."

He kissed the top of her head and put an arm around her. "You can."

**TBC**

**So, some pretty heavy Mary/Marshall stuff. Story moving on from the Brandi storyline. Next chapter more of Marshall with his girls…and Mary meeting them! Please keep reading and reviewing! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot! This is a bit of a longer chapter, I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy! **

**Different Road, Same Journey**

Mary walked into her kitchen to find Marshall stood at the stove making breakfast, wearing just boxer shorts and an undershirt.

"I could get used to this…" She commented, peering over his shoulder to see him making scrambled eggs. "I had eggs in my fridge?"

"Well, it was the only thing you had in there other than beer…Do you ever do any food shopping?" He questioned as he turned and saw she was wearing his shirt, his eyebrows rose, taking her in.

"What's the point when I can order takeout?" She reached out to lift his chin with her finger. "My eyes are up here, buddy."

He smirked. "Yeah, but your legs are down there."

She shoved his shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Your eggs are burning."

"Actually, they're for you." He stated as he turned back to the stove.

"Really, cowboy? Running out on before breakfast?" She teased, moving to sit on the counter to watch him.

"My brother is dropping the girls at my house in about an hour so as much as I would love to stay, I haven't got time." He glanced at her. "I'm sorry."

"You decided to cook breakfast for me before leaving?" She asked in surprise.

He smiled and pulled a plate out of the cupboard, grabbing the toast from the toaster. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"So, why are you skipping out on it then?" She questioned.

"I'll have something later." He handed her the plate of scrambled eggs on toast and kissed her forehead. "Eat your eggs, I'm going jump in the shower."

Mary watched him leaving the kitchen before looking down at the food. She thought back to six weeks ago when she wasn't sure about starting a relationship with him and this was the reason why. She wasn't used to this kind of relationship, the ones where there was more to it than physical attraction but what surprised her most was how easy it was. Most of the time she was torn between sticking it out and running but before she had chance to run, he would say or do something to distracted her and before she knew it, the moment had passed.

She knew she overthought everything and still dreaded the day when she had to meet his family. Even though he insisted that there was no rush and not to worry about it, she couldn't help but think he had too high expectation for her. She didn't like kids…hardly had any experience with them and could remember how she felt about the guys her mother brought home after her Dad had left. She didn't want to do anything to come between Marshall and his daughters and she didn't want the girls to think was trying to.

She couldn't envision them having future because she had never wanted to have a future with a guy in the past. She had never thought she would want to spend more than a few weeks with the same man but now she could see herself staying with Marshall and being happy….It was just the children that she was struggling to get over.

She sighed and placed her plate onto the counter before jumping down. She decided that she was having too much fun being with Marshall right now that any other decisions could wait.

When she entered the bedroom, she found him pulling on his jeans. She smiled as she walked up behind him, running a hand over his bareback.

"How are you always so quick in the shower?" She questioned, wrapping her arms around his waist and dropped little kiss between his shoulder blades.

He laughed lightly. "When you're a single parent, you don't tend to get a lot of time to yourself."

"Well, there are no kids here…" She reminded him, reaching out and taking the t-shirt he had just picked up out of his hand.

"Mare…" He moaned softly and turned to face her. "What you doing?"

"Distracting you." She leaned up to kiss his neck.

"Hmm, well as much as I would love to stay, I really should get home…" He took his t-shirt back.

"You should…doesn't mean you have to." She responded, tried to grab the shirt again but he held it up above his head to stop her.

"Mare, come on…" He laughed as she tried to climb his body to get the shirt. "You're not playing fair."

"I never play fair." She teased, standing on the bed to tower over him and she got hold of the shirt again.

Marshall watched it fly across the room before it hit the floor and slid along the wooden floorboards then out of the room. Before he hand chance to say or do anything, Mary placed her hands on his cheeks and turned his face so he was looking up at her before kissing him deeply.

Marshall moaned against her lips and automatically moved his hands to her hips.

"We could be quick." She smiled suggestively at him when they broke apart. "You said you were good at being quick…"

"I was talking about the shower." He told her leaning his forehead against her shoulder. "Quick is not good when it comes to this…"

"Sometimes it is…" She ran her fingers through his still wet hair. "If it helps, I'm not wearing anything under this shirt so that will speed up the process, right?"

He lifted his head quickly and saw her smirking down at him. Glancing down towards her legs, he slowly inched his hands under the shirt and moved them up over her hips, his eyebrows rising when he didn't come into contact with any underwear.

"Told you."

The next thing Mary knew, Marshall's hands moved down her legs quickly to the backs of her knees before pulling her forwards, causing her to fall back on the bed.

She yelped as she bounced lightly while Marshall knelt on the mattress between her legs and pinned her hands above her head.

"You, Mary Shannon are going to get me into trouble." He leaned over her.

"You love it." She shot back.

He didn't answer but instead started to trail kisses down her neck.

"Marshall…." She moaned, arching her body up towards his and struggled to get her hands free.

Once he reached where the shirt was buttoned so she was showing just the right amount of cleavage, he started to make his way back to her lips. When she tried to deepen the kiss he pulled back, using one hand to keep ahold of her wrists, he moved the other to stroke her cheek gently.

"I would love to stay all day long in bed with but sometimes it's worth the wait…" He whispered into her ear. "And I promise you, next time I will make sure it's worth it."

"What? Marshall!"

He pushed himself back to his feet as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"You can't stop there!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, you started it…I told you I didn't have time." He picked up his cell phone which he had placed on the nightstand the night before. "Besides, it'll give you a reason to see me again in a few days…"

"A few days?" She questioned, jumping to her feet and followed him out of the room. "You want me to wait a few days?!"

"Call me." He grinned at her. "We'll set up a date…"

"What about your shirt?" She asked as she started to unbutton it. "Don't you want to take it?"

He knew what she was doing and it took all his willpower not to drag her back into the bedroom.

He forced himself to turn away and bent down to pick up his t-shirt. "Keep it… it looks better on you anyway."

"I think it might look better off…." She stated as she undid the last button.

Before Marshall could reply they heard someone clearing their throat causing them both to turn quickly.

"Are we interrupting?" Brandi asked with a smirk.

"My god! Don't you ever knock?!" Mary exclaimed as she wrapped the shirt back around herself, glaring at her mother and sister.

"We have a key…" Jinx answered.

"I really should get going…" Marshall pulled his t-shirt on then leaned forward to kiss Mary's cheek. "I am sorry but I promised Alexis I would help her with her math homework."

"Right, of course…" She replied, suddenly feeling guilty to trying to cut into his time with his daughters.

"I'll call you later." He promised. "Brandi, Mrs. Shannon...It's nice to see you again."

"Huh-uh…" Brandi said teasingly, her eyes following him as he walked past them to the door.

"Bye." He said again before stepped out and closing the door.

"You're still seeing him?!" Jinx stared at Mary.

"Mom, don't start…" Mary rubbed her eyes. "What are you even doing here?"

"We thought we could hang out…" Brandi shrugged but then continued when Mary just looked her. "And my electricity is out…"

"Brandi…" Mary moaned.

"I've already paid the bill... it's just going to take a while for it to be re-connected." She argued.

"How long as this been going on?" Jinx asked.

"Only since last night…" Brandi answered.

"Not that." She rolled her eyes and then gestured to Mary. "How long have you been sleeping with that cop?!"

"He's a marshal!" Mary snapped. "And I'm not just sleeping with him…"

"What does that mean?" Jinx questioned.

"It means….I don't know what it means." Mary turned and went back into the bedroom. "It means we're together…In a relationship."

"Wow and it only took you six weeks to admit that…" Brandi said sarcastically and followed Jinx who stalked into the bedroom behind Mary.

"Six week?!"

"Hey, do you mind?" Mary glared at them.

"You have had a boyfriend for six weeks and you didn't tell me?"

"What the point?" Mary asked. "You weren't exactly welcoming the times he was over before…"

"He was trying to get your sister in trouble…"

"Actually, he helped me." Brandi cut in. "It was that FBI jerk that that was after me."

"Can you both get out of my room so I can get dressed, please?"

"But Mary…" Jinx started up again but her eldest daughter held up a hand.

"You've made it perfectly clear how you feel." Mary stated. "This relationship is complicated enough without you making worse."

"It's only complicated because you're making it complicated." Brandi replied.

Mary sighed. "Can you just go and let me get changed."

Jinx threw her hands in the air dramatically before spinning on her heels and walking out.

"You like him, Mare and you said yourself he's a good guy…I never seen you as happy as you've been the six weeks ever." Brandi claimed and paused to glance back at her from the doorway. "Don't throw it away just because you're scared."

_**XxXxX**_

"Hello?" Marshall called out when he opened the front door after seeing his brother's car in the driveway.

"Daddy!" Ava ran out of the kitchen and down the hallway, throwing herself into his arms.

"Hey, Princess!" He hugged her tightly. "How's my baby?"

"I'm good." She led her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you so much…" He pulled back and planted kisses all over her face causing her laugh loudly.

"Dada…" She squirmed in his arms as she giggled. "Daddy, stop."

"Stop?" He asked, looking down at her. "You don't like my kisses?"

"Tickles…" She explained.

"Ah, okay…I'll tell the tickle monster to stop." He laughed lightly, giving her one more kiss on the forehead. "Where are your sister and uncle?"

"In the kitchen." She pointed and clung onto him tightly to stop him from placing her on the floor.

He stood up back straight. "Okay, let's go find them."

When he entered the kitchen, he saw Alexis sat at the table with her school books spread out in front of her while Jack was stood at the counter looking at something on his cell phone while drinking a soda.

"Hey." He bent down and kissed the top of Alexis' head.

"I thought you had work until tonight?" She looked up at him.

"We finished a day early." He told her.

"How come you weren't here when we got home then?"

"I stayed at a friend's last night." He explained ignoring the smirk he could see on his brother's face. "How's the math going?"

Alexis sighed. "I suck at it."

"You don't suck at it." He told her, looking over her shoulder to see she was working on subtractions. "You just have to work a little harder at it but you still get good grades."

"Will you help me?"

"Of course I will." He laid a hand on her hair. "Let me get Ava settled with a DVD first."

"I want Finding Nemo!" Ava exclaimed.

"Of course you do." Marshall laughed, knowing it was her favorite movie. "You guys had breakfast?"

"You think we don't feed them when they're with us?" Jack asked.

"Aunt Kelly made us some pancakes." Alexis answered.

"Well, princess do you want a snack to have while you watch your movie?" Marshall asked, Ava.

"Soda and candy?"

"Uh, I don't think so." He shook his head. "What about juice and I'll cut you up some fruit?"

She sighed dramatically. "Okay."

"Good girl." He sat on the counter. "Alexis? What about you? A bit of brain food?"

"What's brain food?" Ava questioned.

"Well, there's fish oil…"

"Ewww!"

"I'll just take a banana." Alexis cut in.

"Good choice." Marshall replied, setting Ava on the counter and reached for the fruit bowl.

"Can I have some soda, Uncle Jack?" Ava asked him sweetly.

"Jack, don't you dare." Marshall looked at him warningly.

"There's only a little left…" Jack reasoned but received a glare from his brother.

"Ava, you can have juice, water or nothing." Marshall told her.

"But I want soda." She pouted and folded her arms.

"Princess, you know you're not allowed too much soda." Marshall told her, moving Jack's soda can further away.

"How can you tell her no?" Jack looked between the two of them when he realized his brother wasn't going to back down.

"Because I know how hyper she gets after she drinks that stuff." Marshall replied, pulling open the fridge and taking out a carton of juice. "And you should know by now too."

"Oh, I do know but how can you resist those eyes?"

"A lot of practice." Marshall answered, handing the drink to his youngest daughter. "No wonder you like hanging out with Uncle Jack, you have him wrapped around your little finger."

"Hey!" Jack protested.

"You're a US Marshal with kids of your own…You should know better."

Jack hung his head a little. "It's the eyes and the pout…I don't know what happened to me."

"Do you need some help with that?" Marshall asked Ava, seeing her trying to get the plastic straw into the juice box.

"I can do it." She claimed, as she focused on the straw.

"Well, I'm going to get out here." Jack finished his soda and dropped the can in the recycling box.

"Thanks, man…I really appreciate it."

"Any time," Jack reached over and stole a slice of apple.

"What do you say to your uncle, girls?"

"Thank you, Uncle Jack!" Ava threw her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head before pulling and placing a finger under her chin to make her look up at him. "Don't do or say anything else to get me into trouble with your dad."

She giggled. "Okay…"

"See you later, Kiddo." Jack said to Alexis as he passed her, holding his hand up for a high five.

Marshall paused for a moment, wondering when his daughter got too old for hugs and kisses from her uncle.

"Dad?" Alexis called, breaking his train of thought. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" He grabbed a banana from the bowl and handed it to her. "Here"

"Thanks." She took it but kept looking over at him while he finished cutting up fruit for both him and Ava.

_**XxXxX**_

That night, Mary paced in front of Marshall's front door, debating whether she should knock or just leave and go home. She kept turning over Brandi's words from earlier in her mind; wondering if she was actually thinking there was complication when there wasn't really. She knew in her mind that she wanted to keep spending time with Marshall but what she wasn't sure about was if she was just looking for problems because of how much she liked him.

"Get it together, Shannon." She whispered to herself and knocked on the door before she could talk herself out of it.

Marshall pulled open the door a few minutes later and stared at her in surprised at first before smiling. "Hey, what you doing here?"

"I found this." She held up his wallet. "Figured you might need it."

"Ah, that would have been awkward when the pizza guy turned up." He replied. "Thanks for bring it over."

"No worries." She shrugged but when she handed it to him, he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Sorry I couldn't stick around this morning."

"Yeah, you had a lucky escape." She commented. "I really need to change my locks."

"You okay?" He asked, with a little frown.

"Sure. Why?"

"I don't know…It seems like you got something on your mind."

She sighed. "It's nothing…Don't worry."

"Mary?"

"Honestly, Marshall…" She shook her head. "What about your day? Did you get the math homework done?"

"Yeah, Alexis isn't as bad at as she think she is." He sighed a little. "She's too hard on herself sometimes."

"At least she's making an effort to get better at it, right?"

"I guess…but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know, she's so good at everything else…Already a grade higher for English and Science but with Math, she is right where she should be for her age and for some reason, she think she needs to be better at it." He explained. "I can't help but wonder whether I have pushed her to do better at English and Science because I enjoy those subjects and now she thinks she has to be perfect at them all."

"Hmmm…"

"What?" He frowned again.

"Nothing, just you're stood here telling me that you're worried she thinks she needs to be perfect while you're worrying you're not the perfect parent." She answered. "As far as I can see, you're doing a great job…I mean, if her trying harder at Math is what you're worried about then I think you're doing fine…"

"Is the pizza here?" Kelly entered the hallway but stopped when she saw Mary. "Oh, hello."

"Uh, hey…" she shot Marshall a quick look.

"Mary, right?" Kelly joined them at the door, holding her hand. "I'm Kelly…"

"Hi, nice to meet you." Mary shook her hand.

"Are you joining us for dinner?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be…It's only pizza but we always order too much so you're welcome to stay." Kelly claimed, giving a reassuring smile. "I'll give you guys a minute to discuss it."

"Yeah, thanks, Kell…" Marshall rolled his eyes at her lack of tack.

"She seems nice." Mary commented once they were alone again.

"She is…she's great." Marshall replied. "You don't have to stay…I mean, unless you want to…"

Mary was about to come up with some excuse about work or that her sister was waiting for her but something stopped her.

"Do you want me to stay?" She asked.

"Do you want to?" Marshall responded.

She sighed. "I don't know…Is it too soon?"

He shrugged a little. "Well, like Kelly said…It's just pizza so it's no big deal…but I don't want to rush you."

"So, you want me to?"

"Mary." He laughed. "Of course I would like you to stay…I love spending time with you but it's your choice."

"Okay…" She took a deep breath. "I guess I could, for a little while at least."

He grinned widely. "Okay, great…"

Mary hesitated slightly before stepping into the house and Marshall reached out to squeeze her hand. "If it gets too much then just tell me…."

"It's no big deal….Just meeting some new people, right?"

"Right." He nodded. "And maybe one night, we could go out to dinner with your sister and mom."

"Oh god no…I wouldn't inflict that on anyone."

Marshall laughed. "Come on, they can't be that bad."

"Oh they can." She claimed.

"We talk about it later." He told her, tugging on her hand. "Come on, let meet everyone."

"Okay, I can do this…" She muttered to herself.

He squeezed her hand once more before leading her into the living room. "Hey guys, Mary is going to join us for dinner."

The room fell silent and everyone turned to look at them.

"Hi, Mary…It's nice to finally meet you." Jack jumped up from the couch to greet her.

"This is Jack my brother…" Marshall introduced. "And you already met Kelly…"

"Hi." Kelly waved from her spot on the floor.

"And their kids, Tom and Lizzie." Marshall pointed to the two teenagers sat on the couch. Lizzie looked up and smiled but Tom was too busy playing with his cell phone until Kelly reached up and slapped his knee.

"What?" He looked up, startled. "Oh, hi…"

Mary smiled a little. "Hey."

"I'm Ava!" The youngest announced as she scrambled to her feet, where had been doing some drawing on the coffee table and ran over to them, wrapping her arms around Marshall's legs until he picked her up.

"Yes, Mary this is my youngest daughter, Ava." Marshall laughed lightly.

"I'm three." Ava added, wrapping her arms around Marshall's neck.

Mary glanced at him first, a little unsure before looking back to Ava. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Alexis, can you say hi?" Marshall called across to his other daughter who was curled up in the arm chair, reading.

She looked up, studying Mary for a few seconds before finally speaking. "Hi."

"Hey…" Mary didn't know what to make of the look she was getting from the six year old.

"I'll get you a drink." Marshall placed Ava back on the floor. "Take a seat."

"Come and do some coloring with me!" Ava grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the coffee table before she could protest.

"Uh okay…" Mary knelt down the floor.

"Daddy drawed me a doggy and I'm coloring him in." Ava held up the paper. "Look."

"Drew." Alexis corrected. "Daddy drew you a dog..."

"Daddy drew me a doggy…" Ava repeated.

"Wow, that's really good." Mary commented as Marshall returned with some drinks. "I didn't realize your dad was an artist too…"

"I'm a man of many talents." Marshall replied, knowing she was teasing him.

"Yeah, right…" She laughed.

"Mary, color his collar purple." Ava handed her a crayon.

"Hey, you, don't be so bossy." Marshall told her.

"Sorry…Mary, can you please his collar purple for me, pretty please?"

"See!" Jack cut in. "How can you deny her anything when she gives you that look?"

"Admit it, Jack…You're a weak, weak man." Marshall replied just as the doorbell rang.

"For that, you can buy the pizza." Jack told him.

Marshall rolled his eyes but got to his feet anywhere. Mary thought about following him but deciding against it. Focusing back on the picture, she decided this wasn't too bad. While she didn't feel completely comfortable, it was going okay.

"Right, Ava, let's get this cleared away while we eat." Kelly started to gather up the paper spread across the table.

"I wasn't finished…" She pouted.

"But where are we going to put the pizza if there is no room on the table?" Kelly questioned.

"Oh yeah…" She started to put her crayons away. "Do you like pizza, Mary?"

"Uh sure, I love pizza…" Mary answered.

"Me too…" She told her. "Daddy, Mary loves pizza too!"

"I know, she does." He replied, placing two pizza boxes on the table. "Be careful, don't touch it, it's hot."

"Okay."

Mary stayed out the way while the family went about dishing out the food. She noticed that Alexis still hadn't move from her seat or lowered her book.

"You okay?" Marshall sat beside her, handing her a plate.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Sorry about Ava…She likes to talk a lot."

"It's okay…" She smiled a little. "She's….sweet."

"Sweet?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing, just didn't realize sweet was in your vocabulary." He teased.

"It's not but I was trying something new…"

"Well, thank you…I really appreciate it."

"Mary?" Ava spoke again.

"Yeah?"

"Are you daddy's girlfriend?"

Marshall almost choked on his pizza and glared at his brother when he laughed loudly.

"Uh…well…" Mary looked from her to Marshall then back to her. "Yes, I guess I am…"

"Oh." Ava took another bite of her pizza before continuing. "Does that mean you're going to be our new mommy?"

Silent fell over the room as no one knew what to say and Mary had never wanted to run away more in her life.

"Shut up!" Alexis was the first to react.

"Alex…" Marshall looked at her in surprise.

"You're so stupid!" She jumped to her feet. "We already have a Mom…"

"I don't…" Ava shook her head in confusion.

"You do, you idiot!"

"Alexis Joan!" Marshall stood up, moving across to her.

"If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have left!"

"Stop it!" Marshall told her, taking hold of her arm and turning her to face him. "What has gotten into you?"

"I hate you!" She cried and hit him. "I hate you and hate being here…I want to go home…I want my Mom!"

"Alexis…" He reached out for her but she pushed him and ran from the room.

"I hate you!" She shouted again.

Marshall stared after her for a few seconds in utter shock but when he went to go after her, he felt Ava's arms around his legs.

"Daddy!" She cried, trying to pull herself up his body.

"Ava, come here, sweetie." Jack tried to pick her up but she just screamed louder.

"No! Daddy!"

Marshall sighed, reached down and picked her up before carrying her out of the room and up the stairs to find Alexis.

"I'm sorry, Mary…" Kelly started once he had disappeared from sight. "I don't know what just happened…"

"It's fine…" Mary tried to force a smile. "I should go…"

"No, stay." Jack told her. "I'm sure Marshall will be back down in a minute..."

"Nah, I'll only get in the way." She got to her feet. "But it was nice meeting you all…"

"Are you sure?" Jack followed her to the door. "I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding…."

"It's fine." She said against, opening the door. "Bye."

She quickly closed it behind her before he had chance to say anymore. She was right from the beginning…She should have stayed well clear of Marshall and his kids.

**TBC**

**Well, you didn't think it would go smoothly, did you? Please review and let me know what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, so thank you to everyone who reviewed and those who added this story to their favorite/alert lists. Please keep them coming. Hope you like this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**Different Road, Same Journey**

Jack quietly made his way up the stairs; everything had been silent over 30 minutes and he didn't want to wake the girls if they had fallen asleep. When he reached the top, he saw his younger brother sat on the floor, leaning against the wall next Alexis' closed bedroom door. Ava was curled up on his lap, her head rest on his chest as she slept peacefully.

He paused for a moment, as he thought about the best way to approach him. Kelly had offered to stay and help but he sent her home with Tom and Lizzie. He had a lot of practice when it came with taking care of Marshall and the girls.

He had wanted to jump on a plane as soon as he found out that Ellie had gone into labor with Ava but because of work commitments, it was three weeks before he was able to get out to New Mexico. Jack had arrived to find his brother trying his best to carry on like normal. Their parents were also there and Jack knew Marshall would be putting up a front for their sake. Ava had been born 9 week early and only weight 3lb 2oz. Her lungs hadn't matured and had a machine helping her breath as well as a tube feeding her.

Alexis had been only been three years old at the time and didn't understand what was going on. So, Marshall made sure he was there every morning when she woke to give her breakfast and then again at night to make her dinner and put her to bed. The time in between was spent at the hospital, right by Ava side, listening to every word the doctor said and then researching it. He had excuses to why Ellie wasn't around, saying she had gone to stay with her parents while recovered, despite having been discharged from the hospital two weeks earlier.

Then one night, Jack had been at Marshall's house with his parents but he hadn't returned in time to put Alexis to sleep. An hour after her bedtime, she was still crying for her Daddy and her Mommy so Jack left his parents to try and get her to sleep while he went to find his brother. Predictably, he was at the hospital but Jack grew concerned the moment he saw him sat outside, leaning back against the concrete wheelchair ramp. He had finally broken down after being told by the doctors that Ava's progress had been pushed back once more due to another infection. He admitted to Jack that Ellie wasn't just staying at her parents to recover but because she was leaving him…she had packed a bag and already spoken with a divorce lawyer. Jack did nothing at first, just sat beside him and listened to his brother asking when he was going to get a break…when was it going to get easier. He had no answers then but he had promised him that he would be by his side no matter what. He had took his younger back into the NICU and they spent the night with Ava and although Jack kept assuring him everything would work out, he had been terrified when he saw just how small and frail his niece was.

Now looking at pair now, he couldn't help but still see the similarities except Ava now slept securely in her father's arms.

"Why don't you let me put her to bed?" Jack suggested softly, crouching down beside them and then placed a hand on his shoulder when his brother didn't reply. "Marshall?"

"She's okay…" He tightened his hold on his youngest slightly. "I've got her."

"Come on, she needs her bed." Jack reached out to take his niece and relieved to when Marshall allowed him.

Ava whined quietly and tried to hold onto Marshall but stayed asleep so Jack was able to pull her to his chest.

"Shh, it's okay…" He said gently as he stood up and crossed over to her bedroom. He led her down on her bed and tucked the covers around, staying for another minute or two until he was sure she wouldn't wake up.

When he left the bedroom, he saw that Marshall now had his knees pulled up to his chest and his forehead resting on top of her forearms.

"Things might look bad…" Jack started, this time sitting fully on the floor next to him.

"She won't even talk to me…" Marshall whispered. "She has never not talked to me…"

"She's a kid, sometimes they like to do the silent treatment…" Jack tried to reassure him. "I remember one time Lizzie wouldn't speak to me for a two days because I picked her up from a party at 8 when apparently all her friends were allowed to stay till 10."

"She hates me…" Marshall didn't seem to hear what his brother said.

"She doesn't." Jack insisted. "You know that she didn't mean that."

Marshall raked his hands through his hair. "I messed everything up…"

"You need to listen to me." Jack pulled Marshall's hands down so he could see his face. "This is just a little hitch…You'll figure it out."

"I moved out here for the girls, so they can have the life they deserve." He claimed. "I wanted them to be happy…"

"They are happy." Jack claimed. "Come on, you know kids say stuff…"

"She wants her Mom!" Marshall cut him off with a hiss. "She is a six year old and wants her Mom just like every other six year old…She is just not saying stuff!"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Jack shot back. "Because your head needs checking if you even consider trying to get in touch with Ellie again."

"No, of course not but god, she's six years old…Her mom should be here."

"I agree with you but she's not here and to be honest, I think the girls are better off without her."

"You try telling Alexis that." He whispered.

Jack sighed. "It's going to be rough, you always knew that but you're doing a good job, Marshall…You're a great father and they both adore you."

Marshall fell silent, wondering how true what Jack was saying. After he had gotten shot, he had realized how selfish he was being by having a job in Wit-Sec. He was putting his life in danger when he had two little girls that counted on him. He had moved the New Jersey to give them more security and to have a safer job. Then he ruined it all by putting himself ahead of their needs.

"I should have focused on them." He stated. "I shouldn't have complicated things."

"You need a life too…"

"They're my life."

"You know what I mean...You need time for yourself."

"Not at the cost of my kids, I don't." He replied. "It's hard enough trying to do my job as well as being a father…"

"Okay, I'm going to be honest with you, when Kelly come home that night and told me you had met someone, she was all excited for you but I told her to forget about it…that you wasn't ready."

"Yeah, looks like you were right…"

"No, I wasn't." Jack shook his head. "Kel tried to tell me that you needed to get out there and have a bit of fun and even if nothing came of this relationship, it would do you some good… but I can see that this isn't just you guys fooling around…You care about each other."

He leaned his head back against the wall. "Doesn't matter now…"

"Marshall, come on…"

"I tried to have too much too soon…"

"Okay, so maybe it was too soon to introduce Mary to the girls or maybe you should have talked to them more about her but you're new at this…You can't just give up."

"Mary will be long gone by now." He shook his head. "She kept telling me she wasn't interested in being around kids…that she wasn't that kind of person."

"But she came tonight." Jack pointed out. "She came and she stayed…She may not have felt completely comfortable but she wasn't hating it, well not until Alexis kicked off."

Marshall groaned and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes.

"The girls are asleep…You should go talk to her."

Marshall looked across at him quickly. "Are you crazy?! I can't leave them…"

"They're sleeping." Jack stated. "I'll be here."

"And if they wake up?"

"They won't." Jack shrugged. "And even if they do, you're not going to be able to fix things tonight."

"Jack…"

"Listen to me, I'm your big brother….Go."

Marshall thought about it for another couple of seconds before pushing himself to his feet. He patted his brother's shoulder in silence thanks before heading down the stairs.

Jack waited until he heard the front door closes before standing up to. First, he checked on Ava and saw she was where he left her, her little arms curled around a stuffed dog that once belonged to Marshall. When he moved into Alexis' room, he took extra care to be quiet, knowing if the youngest woke up he could deal with it but if Alexis woke up before Marshall returned then he had no idea what would happen. When he entered, he found his oldest niece fast asleep on top of the covers. He crossed the room, knelling beside her and couldn't help but sigh when he saw her tear stained face. As gently as possible, he managed to get Alexis under the cover and then realized she had something clutched in her hand tightly. Uncurling her hand, he found a photograph of her and Marshall, taken just after they had arrived in New Jersey. Marshall had known his oldest was upset about leaving New Mexico so spent extra time making sure her new bedroom was special. Her old bedroom had everything pink, fit for a princess but Alexis had said she was too old for that so instead Marshall painted the walls white and the boarder purple with sliver stars. There was a large bookcase in the corner that was too big for her small collection but she was slowly filling it. The photograph had been taken after Marshall had showed her the room for the first time and the two of them were led on their backs on the bed. Marshall had one arm wrapped around Alexis' shoulder while pointing up to the stars on the ceiling, teaching her about constellations but instead of looking at the stickers above her, she was looking at him adoring, her chin resting against his chest.

Jack carefully straightened out the photograph and placed it on the nightstand, before placing a kiss on her forehead; wondering if this was all about Alexis missing her mom or if she was scared she was losing Marshall too now Mary was in the picture.

_**XxXxX**_

Mary had never been so grateful at the sight of her apartment door and once she was inside, she leaned back against it heavily; trying to hold on to her emotion. It took a minute for her to realize she wasn't alone and when she opened her eyes, she saw Brandi sat on the couch, the TV remote in her hand but looking at Mary confused.

"Mare?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "You don't live here anymore."

"I wanted to see how it went over at Marshall's…" She answered, watching her sister cross the room and drop down into the armchair. "Did something happen? Was he not happy to see you?"

"It's was fine…It was no big deal."

Brandi frowned. "Are you sure?"

"What did you expect? Me to start playing happy families?" She rolled her eyes. "You know me, I don't do kids and kids hate me…"

"Kids don't hate you." Brandi calmed. "Sure, you haven't really been around them…"

"Just leave it, Brandi…"

"What happened, Mare?"

"Nothing…"

"You look like you've been crying."

"I don't cry…"

"Did he hurt you?" Brandi's eyes widened a little. "Do you want me to go over there?"

Mary stared at her for a second before laughing out loud, the mental image of Brandi confronting Marshall was too much. "And what would you do when you got there?"

"I don't know…" She shrugged. "I could break the windows in his car…Or teepee his house…"

"Oh god, Brandi…What are you? Fourteen?"

"If he's hurt you…"

"He hasn't…He's a good guy, remember?"

"So, what has upset you?"

Mary sighed. "I don't fit in…"

"What?"

"With Marshall and his family, I don't fit in." She claimed. "They were having this cozy night in, Marshall and his kids…his brother, sister in law and their kids….I just didn't belong."

"They said that?"

"No, they didn't need too…" She sighed; deciding Brandi didn't need to know about Alexis' outburst since her little sister seemed to be intent on sticking up for her.

"Oh Mare, I'm sorry."

"I knew it was going to happen." She tried to shrug it off. "It's not a big deal."

Brandi knew she was lying but also knew that it would do no good trying to push Mary into talking about it anymore.

"We could put on a movie, not a chick flick…One of your horror movies." Brandi suggested. "And I'll make us some popcorn…"

Despite wanting nothing more than climbing into bed and hiding under the covers, Mary found herself nodding her agreement.

"I'm going to change out of these clothes first." She told Brandi but as she stood up there was a knock on the door.

She paused for a second, guessing it was going to be Jinx. She always seemed to sense when her daughters were spending time together and always acted like a child being left out of the fun but when she opened the door, she found Marshall stood leaning against the wooden frame.

He was staring at the floor and when he did lift his eyes to her, she could see he looked as devastated as she felt. She swallowed the lump that rose in her throat, knowing that it might be last time she saw him. One of the things she admired about him was his dedication to his girls and she was in no doubt that he would put them first.

Without being able to stop herself, she grabbed hold of his shirt collar and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply. If this was going to be the last time she saw him then she was going to make the most of it. Forgetting her sister sat on the couch, watching them, she maneuvered him through the apartment and into the bedroom.

"So, you don't want to watch a movie?" Brandi called out and the only reply she got was the bedroom door slamming shut, she smirked to herself as she grabbed her purse and jacket. "I'll take that as a no, then…"

**XxXxX**

Marshall glanced at the clock on the bedside table, knowing that he should probably head home but he hated the idea of leaving Mary. He had come to talk but they had barely spoken a word since he arrived over two hours ago. They both just seemed content being in each other's arms.

"I understand, you know…" Mary whispered, breaking the silence.

"Understand what?"

"If you have to go…" She sat up, taking the sheet with her to wrap around her body. "Alexis and Ava need you."

It was almost 2am and Jack would have called if there was a problem with the girls. "I've got some time…"

"I don't want to drag this out." She sighed.

He frowned a little and moved to sit up, beside her. "Drag what out?"

"Come on, Marshall…We both know what's going to happen here."

"We do?"

"I've had a great time with you, I mean, I never ever expected to be in a relationship with a guy like you but we should probably quit now before anyone gets hurts more than they already have."

"You're breaking up with me?"

She looked at him in disbelief. "You're telling me that you didn't come here tonight to tell me the same?"

"No…"

"Yeah right…"

"I came to tell you I want to make it work."

"We tried to make it work and it didn't…We're just too different."

"I didn't take you as a quitter."

She glared at him. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Try and bait me into continuing this."

He sighed. "Mare, I just don't want to lose you."

"It's best for everyone…"

"Please, let's just try again." He took her hands. "I know I messed up, I should have told the girls more about you before you met them and we should have planned a time and place for you to meet them properly instead of just throwing you into the deep end…"

"You can't take all the blame…I was the one that turned up at your place." She cut in. "If anything, I jumped in at the deep end."

"That might be and maybe you'll never be ready to meet them or they might not be ready for you but I just can't walk away from you, Mare." He stroked her cheek gently, leaning over her.

"It's best for everyone…" She repeated.

"Not for me." He shook his head. "I know it might be selfish but I want you in my life."

"Marshall…"

"I'm falling in love with you, Mary Shannon." He took the risk to say after taking a deep breath. "Please, don't break my heart before giving us a second chance."

She stared up at him in surprise, not knowing what to say as he watched her, expecting her to kick him out there and then. Instead she reached up and pulled him down to kiss him again. She had no idea what she was going to do but it seemed she was going to find it just as hard to let him go as he did her.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
